Dragon Scales
by NaLuCrAzY215
Summary: Lucy, the girl forgotten by her beloved family. She was kicked out of Team Natsu, but found her true bloodline. But now, a dark guild chases her for her powerful inheritance, something that could destroy and recreate the world. She creates Dragon Scales, to hide. But what if Fairy Tail realizes what's happening? Rated T for minor violence. Nalu, GaLe, GrUvia, minor Jerza
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone! This is my next fanfiction! Well, to those who read my first one, The Price Equals Love. Anywho, here it is!_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, only the plot and OCs._

" _Lisanna!" Everyone yelled. She was knocked down with hugs. Because they were so happy she came back, the guild went into full party mode._

I sighed as I tried to call Mira. I finally gave up and walked away.

For the past 5 months, almost everyone had been ignoring me. Only Levy, Gajeel, Wendy, Lisanna, Juvia, Master, and the Exceeds had noticed me. Everyone else acted like I never existed. Even Natsu. Speaking of which, he's walking over here right now. 'Wow,' I thought. 'He finally remembers me.'

"Hey, Lucy," He said casually, like we've been talking for the last 5 months. I nodded, but scrunched my eyebrows in confusion. What happened to my nickname?

"Well, we were wondering…" His voice faded off, and Gray and Erza walked behind him. They looked serious, but had a bit of a melancholy look in their eyes. Gray put his hand on Natsu's shoulder, and Natsu continued.

"We were wondering if we could replace you with Lisanna." My heart stopped. The guild stopped the chatter. Time stopped. My _life_ stopped.

"N-nani?" I looked at him hoping that's not what he really said. His face confirmed what I heard.

"It's just that you're weak, and you always have your spirits fight for you," I felt my heart break. I slowly nodded, holding back my tears. Lisanna looked shocked. Everyone did.

"What!?" Happy exclaimed. He stood in front of me. "Why would you kick her out!?"

"Well, like I said, she's weak!"

"Is she really!? I'm weak, why don't _you guys_ kick _me out_!?" Natsu faltered at those words.

"Well, you're my buddy, Happy," He reasoned weakly. Happy glared at him.

"Oh really!? Lucy is your best friend! Oh, wait, no you're not, you kicked her off the team!" I put my hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok, Happy," I reassured.

"But Happy's right. They shouldn't kick you off, Lucy," Lisanna argued.

"Yeah. Bunny Girl was the one who destroyed the Infinity Clock," Gajeel pointed out.

"Lucy and Yukino closed the gate with their spirits," Juvia reminded us. She started to call me Lucy now.

"Lucy has gotten much stronger, and can summon all her zodiac keys at once, and still have lots of energy left," Wendy stated.

"And she's part of our family," Levy concluded. I looked at them all. They all stood up for me. But I made up mind long ago.

"Thanks, but it's ok. I'll leave the team," I walked away, back home, where that was the only place that won't reject me. Once I got home, I got some paper and wrote my letters. When I was done, I placed them in a box that the receiver is the only one that can open it. I left them here. They should find it soon. And when I mean soon, I mean whenever they remember me. I packed everything I needed, and summon Virgo.

"Yes, Princess?"

"Could you bring everything into the Celestial World?" I ask. She nodded, grabbed everything and disappear. I sigh.

~Next day, 5:00 am~

~Lucy's POV~

I woke up and stretched, quickly changing to get to the guild. Once I got there, I went the master's office.

"Come in!" I opened the door, and sat down. He asked me what was wrong, and I told him everything that happened, including the 5 months of loneliness. He was furious, mainly at Team Natsu.

"Master, I wish to leave the guild," I stated. His eyes widened. He sighed.

"I respect your wishes, Lucy," He said. "But will you come back?"

I looked down at my hands. "That, I might not be so sure of. But I promise to have Loke trade our letters, and have a communication lacrima," I promised. He nodded, and handed me a communication lacrima, which I put in my bag. He waved his hand over my guild mark, which disappeared in golden sparkles.

"Tell the ones that didn't ignore me goodbye," I asked as I walked out. "And give these letters to them, too."

~Timeskip: About 2:00 pm~

~Makarov's POV~

I'm so angry at them. They're family. How could they kick her off? She's not weak at all! I sigh, and walk downstairs to the first floor.

"Levy! Juvia! Gajeel! Happy, Carla, Pantherlily! Lisanna! Wendy! Come to my office now!" I yelled. They each came over, and I handed them each their letter. They opened the letter and read. They're eyes widened as they read it.

"Lucy wanted me to tell you all she left the guild." I solemnly said, fulfilling Lucy's last wish she stated before she left.

~Levy's POV~

 _Dear Levy,_

 _I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye to you all. But here is the novel. I've finished it, and I'm going to keep my promise. You will be the first one to read it._

 _Love,_

 _Lucy Heartfilia_

I can't believe it. She really left. And left her novel for me to read. I hugged the papers of the novel. Gajeel saw me crying, and hugged me.

"It's ok. Bunny Girl will come back. Just not too soon," he whispered, trying to stop the tears.

~Juvia's POV~

 _Dear Juvia,_

 _Thank you for the kindness you have shown me in those five months of loneliness. You have shown me deep inside the water, what really lies in the deep ocean. Thank you for your kindness._

 _Love,_

 _Lucy Heartfilia_

I let the tears fall from my eyes as I finished reading the letter. How could I love Gray? He hurt Lucy, my new best friend. How could he? He helped me, yet he broke Lucy's heart. To her, he was like an older brother. I vowed to myself. To Lucy. That I will never love Gray until Lucy comes back (you think Juvia will actually do that?).

~Gajeel's POV~

 _Dear Gajeel,_

 _Thank you for the help on missions, and you acted like an older brother to me. Like how Gray was once. Thank you. And you should get together with Levy. You two love each other. I doubt we'll see meet again, but we have to wait for fate to turn._

 _Love,_

 _Lucy Heartfilia_

I held myself together as I read the letter. The letter, Lucy, like a younger sister, wrote, broke all of us. Especially Levy. I saw her crying, and hugged her. We stayed like that for a long time.

~Happy's POV~

 _Deal Happy, Carla, and Pantherlily,_

 _Thank you, for not ignoring me for those five months, and the happiness you have me in my heart. Thank you, for all you have done. I'm glad I met you all._

 _Love,_

 _Lucy Heartfilia_

I cried as I read Lucy's letter. It was just so sad. She didn't have to leave us! She could have taken me with her! I didn't want to be with Natsu anymore! We all hugged each other while crying. And praying that Lucy will come back soon.

~Lisanna's POV~

 _Dear Lisanna,_

 _Thank you for being my friend, and not ignoring me. Don't think it's your fault. It isn't. Thank you. I hope we meet again._

 _Love,_

 _Lucy Heartfilia_

I cried as I read. I know she said it's not my fault, but I can't help but feel _like_ it's my fault. Please Lucy, come back safely.

~Wendy's POV~

I shook from head to toe as I read.

 _Dear Wendy,_

 _I'm sorry I had to leave you all. But I'm going to train, and there's nothing you can do to stop me. I hope I can see you all soon._

 _Love,_

 _Lucy Heartfilia_

Lucy-san, you didn't have to leave! We would all be here with you!

~Lucy's POV~

As I got off the train, I went into the forest. I soon got to a clearing. I summoned Capricorn, and we trained hand-to-hand combat. After he disappeared, and I sat I on the ground and rested. Suddenly, I heard a crash. Three men grabbed me and stated to drag me. I screamed for help, but no one would hear me in the middle of a forest.

"Celestial Dragon Roar!" A whirlwind of stars hit the men and knocked them out. I looked at the person. She had long blonde hair in a high ponytail, and was wearing a knee-length dress, covered in constellations. Her eyes were what mesmerized me. It was dark blue like the sky, and there was a star right in the middle of her pupil. In her eyes, it sparkled, like the stars.

"W-who are you?" I asked, wondering who would hear me here. She turned and stared at me. Then she smiled and bowed. I was so confused.

"My name Celestia, and I'm the Celestial dragon. I'm here to take you home, my Princess."

 _Me: So, how you like it? I loved the GaLe in it._

 _Gajeel: I wouldn't hug Shrimp even if she's crying!_

 _Levy: *Starts crying*_

 _Gajeel: Oh crap! *Hugs Levy*_

 _Me: *takes pictures* Yeah!_

 _Gajeel: Hey! *Lets go of Levy and chases me*_

 _Me: *laughs while running* Please comment about how you like it, and give feedback!_


	2. Chapter 2

_I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE TWO MONTHS! I HAD PEAK FEASTIVAL COMING UP, AND THE SPRING CONCERT! I HAVE BEEN SO WORRIED ABOUT STAAR TESTS, NOT TO MENTION MY PHONE GOT TAKEN AWAY SINCE I GOT ALMOST ALL 70'S IN TECHNOLOGY APPLICATIONS, AND I HAVE LIMITED USE OF MY MOM'S COMPUTER!_

 _~Previously on Dragon Scales~_

" _Celestial Dragon Roar!" A whirlwind of stars hit the men and knocked them out. I looked at the person. She had long blonde hair in a high ponytail, and was wearing a knee-length dress, covered in constellations. Her eyes were what mesmerized me. It was dark blue like the sky, and there was a star right in the middle of her pupil. In her eyes, it sparkled, like the stars._

" _W-who are you?" I asked, wondering who would hear me here. She turned and stared at me. Then she smiled and bowed. I was so confused._

" _My name Celestia, and I'm the Celestial dragon. I'm here to take you home, my Princess."_

~Lucy's POV~

There was a long silence, before I broke it.

"Princess?!" I screeched. She winced, and covered her ears.

"Oh, did Queen Layla not explain to you? Why, you're the princess of dragons! Queen Layla must've not tell you," She mused. She walked toward me. "Your Highness, we must go. The men that tried to kidnap you, they are with Dragon Blood. They are dragon slayers too, the ones we trained at the school. But some of them have fallen will the Dragon of Apocalypse, Acnologia. Together, they created a guild against us, Dragon Blood. They have been hunting for you, the heir to the throne. They also killed Queen Layla, putting poison into her bloodstream(Just saying, if you read the chapters in the manga, that's not how she actually died). Now, one of the past queens, Anna Heartfilia, is holding together The Dragon Realm. But in order to restore The Dragon Realm to it's proper glory, we must train you and crown you queen," She held out her hand, hoping for me to take it. It reminded me of when Natsu saved me, and brought me to Fairy Tail. I shook my head, shoving the sadness down. Now is the time to show them, I'm _**not weak**_. I took her hand, and she flew off, with my in hand.

~Later~

We arrived in what looked like an abandoned place. It read, "Fiore Hospital." She went in, so I followed her. Let's hope she didn't trick me. She looked around, and chanted.

"Oh, Gates of Heaven, let me pass one time more, for I have the heir to the throne, whom will bring glory to our kingdom, devastated from death." Gates suddenly appeared, and the lock opened. The gates swung open, and a bright light shone out.

~?'s POV~

His laugh echoed through the halls. Shivers crawled up our spines. I walked over to his room.

"M-master?" I knocked on the door.

"Come in," He giggles darkly. I went in.

"Why d-did you send the troops if you knew Celestia would save her?" He glared at me.

"If Celestia found Lucy, Lucy would become the Dragon Queen. If she became the Dragon Queen, **she** would be given to Lucy," I looked at him, and he rolled his eyes. "Sakura. She is the Dragon of Life. She can take life, give life, even destroy the world, and recreate it! I have a forbidden spell that can control her, and I **will** take over the world," He laughed maniacally. He smiled. "Time to let them remember."

 _Natsu: *Snickers*You're late, dumbass._

 _Me: *Pulls out a sword* Say that again._

 _Natsu: *Screams and runs like a girl*_

 _Me: Ok, that's it for today. Sorry if it was a little short. I was planning to add something else, but then I realized that the timing was wrong. Also, next update might be a little faster, because I've already like ⅓ through it. It will also be longer. See ya next time!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Me: I have something to say. Mainly to Doom Marine 54. This is what they reviewed._

" _Oh look another one of these lame cliched stories that unoriginal hacks copy and paste from each other. Glad nobodies reading it this dumb non-sensical plot can burn in hell. Don't write about character if yyou don't understand them pleb."_

 _Number one: If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it. Or someone's neck is gonna break._

 _Number two: You need some serious grammar and spelling work._

 _Number three: Look. This type is a common topic, but we always twist ours, or add something no one expects._

 _Number four: WTF?! Did you even read it?! 'Cause I bet you didn't!_

 _Ok, Sorry if that took a while._

 _Natsu: Finally._

 _Me: Shut up. Anyway, for those who've read my first fanfiction, The Price Equals Love, The epilogue will be coming out! Sorry for the wait!_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, only the plot and OCs_

 _~Previously on Dragon Scales~_

" _Oh, Gates of Heaven, let me pass one time more, for I have the heir to the throne, whom will bring glory to our kingdom, devastated from death." Gates suddenly appeared, and the lock opened. The gates swung open, and a bright light shone out._

" _If Celestia found Lucy, Lucy would become the Dragon Queen. If she became the Dragon Queen,_ _ **she**_ _would be given to Lucy," I looked at him, and he rolled his eyes. "Sakura. She is the Dragon of Life. She can take life, give life, even destroy the world, and recreate it! I have a forbidden spell that can control her, and I_ _ **will**_ _take over the world," He laughed maniacally. He smiled. "Time to let them remember."_

~Lucy's POV~

When I opened my eyes, all I saw was heaven. I looked at Celestia, and she smiled at me. Suddenly, there stood a dragon. It had dark blue scales, with the stars intertwining it. It was breathtaking. She lowered her back, telling me to climb on. Once I got on, she flew off.

~Timeskip~8 min. Later~

I woke up to a sudden movement, like I was being put down. I cracked open my eyes, and sat up. The room was a light green, with bottles and vials on cabinets.

"Oh, good! You're awake!" I turned my head to see Celestia, with a girl standing next to her. She had the same blonde hair, but instead, she had it in two low pigtails. She wore a knee-length dress, that was white. Her eyes were identical, just as breathtaking as Celestia's.

"Welcome back, Your Majesty," She bowed. "We brought you here to be checked, just in case anything has happened to you."

"U-uhm, who are you?" I asked. She looked at me, and giggled.

"Of course you don't remember me," She looked at me and smiled. "My name is Luna Starsky, and I'm the daughter of Celestia. We used to play together all the time, back when we were kids. It's a shame you don't remember me," She explained while sorting bottles. "I partially work here, thanks to Grandeeney. Anyway, you seem okay. My mother should show you to the dining hall to introduce you to the others, then you will start your training."

Celestia dragged me along, and brought me to a marble door. It was embroidered with white pearls, and had diamonds handles. Celestia gestured me to open the doors, so I pushed them open. Inside there were many people, or dragons in their human form, I guess. They all got up and bowed.

"Welcome back, Your Highness," They boomed. Celestia raised her hand, and they sat back down.

"It's time to introduce yourselves," She said. The first one got up. He reminded me of Natsu, but older, and red hair instead of pink.

"Yo, name's Igneel. I really sorry 'bout my idiot of a son," He looked apologetically at me, and sat back down. The next one stood up. She was intimidating, yet at the same time, beautiful. Her hair was short and choppy, with a slight curl to each strand. It was purple and silver. She had a gray-blue scarf around her head and neck, and and a ragged cloth on top that covered her body down to her mid-thigh. She had ripped skinny jeans, and a black tank top under the cloth. Her eyes were slanted, and were a metallic purple. Her eyelashes were silver. An arrow extended out, under her bottom eyelashes, facing opposite directions.

"My name is Python, and I am the poison dragon. You really do look like Her Majesty," She stated, and sat down. Another woman stood up. She had shiny, black hair. She wore a light blue dress, with what looked like waves. It flowed to the ground, like a waterfall. Her eyes were like her dress.

"My name is Delta, and I'm the water dragon. Welcome back," She dipped into a low bow. A man stood up. He somewhat reminded me of Gray. He had sleek black hair, with a white suit and a red bowtie. He had black dress shoes. His eyes seemed almost identical to Delta's, but they seemed colder.

"Hello. My name is Douglas. Ice dragon. Welcome."

"My, such a beautiful girl you became," Someone said. I turned to see a beautiful woman. She looked like a goddess. She had long, wavy auburn hair. She wore a Greek tunic, which was a light rose color. "My name is Helen the God dragon. Oh, how nice it is to see you again!" She hugged me, and spun in a circle. "Oh, I can't _wait_ till you meet Aphrodite~," She sang.

"Helen! Don't kill our princess!" Someone shouted. I turned, and saw a brown haired woman. She wore a green and brown overdress, with her sleek, shiny brown hair in a bun in the top of her head. Her eyes were brown, but they slowly faded into green. "Hello, I'm Juniper, the earth dragon."

"Oi! Juniper! You said that it would grow!" Yelled a man who looks almost identical to Laxus. He had the same blonde hair, blue eyes, and lightning scar. He was holding what looked like a broken flower pot. "Oh shit, is that Lucy?!" He said, shocked. " Dang, you've grown a lot since I've seen you!" He said, patting my head.

"Okaaaaaaaaay, Lucy. That's Flash, the lightning drag`on,by the way," Celestia introduced. Next, stood someone who looked a lot like Edolas Wendy. Instead, she wore a white and blue dress, swirling together like the wind. Her hair was tied in a braid that was wrapped around the top of her head.

"Hello. My name is Grandeeney."

"Grandeeney! Come back! I need the whatchamacallit!" Grandeeney sighed.

"It's not whatchamacallit, it's Caladryl Lotion. You should be happy enough I'm even giving it to you," The man opened his mouth to protest. "You and Igneel shouldn't fight anymore, you're not little kids!" She sighed again. "This is Metalicana, the iron dragon. He and Igneel fight SO FREAKIN' OFTEN!And when I mean often, I mean EVERY. SINGLE. DAY."

"Weisslogia! Skiadrum! What did you do!" Delta shouted. I looked around, and saw two dragons running around, touching the walls. Each time they touched the wall, it turned to either light and shadows.

"I'm guessing that's Weisslogia," I pointed at the blonde haired one. "And that's Skiadrum," I pointed at the black haired male. They looked surprised, and nodded. Celestia cleared her throat, and began speaking.

"Lucy, we are now sending you to dragon school."

~Natsu's POV~

 _(A/N: Let's just pretend that when Lucy was training in the forest, she trained there for about two months)_

What was this feeling? I shook my head. Why do I feel like I forgot something? Or someone?

"Hey, Lisanna!" I called. She looked up, glared, and walked past me, snatching a mission. She walked over to Wendy and Juvia, and they looked at me. Wendy had a melancholy look in her eyes, and the other two had disappointment and distrust. They walked to Mira, who let them go on the job, and walked out. I was so confused. Why did they do that? Lisanna usually goes on jobs with me!

I walked over to Erza, Gray, and Happy. Erza shook her head, indicating she doesn't know why either. Gray shrugged. But Happy's reaction was the one I did not expect. He continued snacking on his fish, but glared at me, the same way Lisanna and Juvia did.

"Happy?" I asked. He summoned his wings, and flew off to Mira. I was shocked.

"Ahem. May I have your attention," We all looked up. "Do you see anyone missing?" I looked around. Who is it? Suddenly, a picture of a blonde girl with chocolate brown eyes invaded my mind.

"Lucy," I breathed. "LUCY!" I shouted. They all looked at me. They all gasped.

"How could we forget Lucy?!" They shouted.

Gramps shook his head. "You don't remember what happened, do you? Natsu, Erza, Gray, you kicked her off of your team. Juvia, Lisanna, Wendy, Happy, Pantherlily, Carla, Gajeel, Levy, they stood up for her(Just saying, they're the only ones, other than Lucy, were not under the spell.). You all watched, and didn't do anything. I am very disappointed in you all."

I bolted to Lucy's apartment, with Erza and Gray on my tail. I burst in, and looked around. Everything was . Was. things that weren't taken were cover in a layer of fine dust. By the smell, she's been gone for about 2 to 3 months. How could we not know? I sank to my knees, crying.

"Wait!" Erza exclaimed. She was holding four boxes. One was for Gramps to read to the guild(because that box is meant for Gramps to open), one was for me, Gray, and Erza. I burned mine, and opened the letter.

 _Dear Natsu,_

 _I loved you. You betrayed me. You called me weak. You brought me a family, but took it away. I trusted you. Why? Why! You did something I don't think I can ever forget, or forgive. Goodbye. You won't find me. Only if the heavens allow. Only if I forgive you._

 _Love to hate,_

 _Lucy Heartfilia_

My hands shook, and tears fell. Lucy. Lucy, forgive me.

~Erza's POV~

I watched Natsu fall to his knees after reading Lucy's letter. I summoned a sword and cut the box open. The letter fell into my hand.

 _Dear Erza,_

 _You were like a older sister to me. You even had a bit of guilt in your eyes. But I can forgive you, if only you apologize. Please, don't try to find me. I wonder how long it was before you remembered me. Goodbye._

 _Love,_

 _Lucy Heartfilia_

I stood, shaking. How could we not remember?

~Gray's POV~

I froze my letter, and it revealed the letter.

 _Dear Gray,_

 _You were like a brother I never had. But you pushed me away. Please don't chase after me. Thank you for the family._

 _By the way, you should return Juvia's feelings. Haven't you realised them? Please make her happy._

 _Love,_

 _Lucy Heartfilia_

I cried. I guess I always pushed my feeling away. I guess… The best thing I can do is actually use my feelings, and Lucy wishes.

 _Me: OK, that's it for today! BTW, yesterday, July 1st, was that last day of school for me! 6th grade is finally over! I might be able to update more frequently now that's it's summer. Anyway, sorry it took a while. But thanks for waiting!_

 _Erza: *Reads script and gasps* No way! Lucy has a- * Me: covers her mouth*_

 _Me: Now, now, don't spoil it for the readers._

 _Everyone: Be sure to follow and favorite the story and the author!_

 _Me: See y'all next time!_


	4. Chapter 4

_~Previously on Dragon Scales~_

 _Celestia cleared her throat, and began speaking. "Lucy, we are now sending you to dragon school."_

(A/N: Are y'all surprised? Did ya think she'd be independently trained?)

~Lucy's POV~

I sputtered. I looked at Celestia with wide eyes.

"D-dragon school?!" I gasped. She nodded, but then changed her mind.

"Well, in a way, it's not just a dragon school. All children of fairies, demons, angels, and dragons go there. They all have to learn their element, but they can stay for extra years if they want to learn other elements. There are five choices. You can chose to do Angel, Demon, Fairy, Dragon, or Magic. Each one has a different amount of years you have to stay depending on how fast you learn, and how many elements they have. All princes and princesses from all races have to take all five. They should all in total take five years, because the royals are always fast learners. As you should be able to tell, in each category, you learn their magic. But in magic, you just learn normal magic, like re-equip magic, fire magic, the more common types of magic. Do you have any questions?" She finished. I nodded

"How come the royals have to learn everything? Like, everything in every category?"

"It's harder to guess which race they are. If someone wants to target, let's say, the demon prince, and he uses all of them, they'll be confused. So-"

"But who created this school?" I interrupted. She raised a brow and sighed.

"It's like Hogwarts in Harry Potter. An angel, demon, fairy, dragon, and human were friends and made the school. But because the human had all the magics that exists now, he decided to create a world where there are just humans. And the cost of that created Edolas. So this world was the original world. And that is all that's known. So what else do need to know?" She asked.

"What about learning history, and all the stuff they do in Hogwarts(Sorry, I'm just a big fan of Harry Potter. I've even played both Harry Potter lego games a million times and have over a billion coins)?"

"Hmm," she hummed. "When you're young, they teach you it. The Royals already know it. But the others are given classes for those. They are classes for others, which you could go to. Potions are learned in your Fairy Year. Herbology too. Now, it's getting late, you need your rest for tomorrow. Tomorrow is your first day," Celestia reminded me. I nodded and followed her to my room. It was light pink, and had a lot of plushies around my king-sized bed. I layed down, and sighed. I took out Plue's key.

"Gate of Canis Minor, I open thee, Nicolas!" Plue popped out, and we took a nice, hot bath.

"Look, you became so wrinkled!" I giggled. He just responded with a "Pun pun!" I went under the covers, and closed my eyes.

~No one's POV~

Natsu kicked the doors open so hard, the entire building shook. They looked up, and he gave Gramps the letter. He opened and cleared his throat.

" _Dear Fairy Tail,_

 _You've treated me as family for years. But now you just stand there, while people tell me I'm weak, and you do nothing. By the time you read this, I'll be long gone. Goodbye. You can do nothing to find me._

 _Love,_

 _Lucy Heartfilia_ "

Tears streamed down their faces. Cries of sadness and regret echoed through the guild hall. Some clung onto the walls, hugging it as if it was Lucy. Others screamed to the Heavens to beg for Lucy to come back. But one was on the floor baging his head. After that moment, no one. Was. The same. Ever again.

 _Me: Sorry if the chapter's a little short today, I just don't know how to continue this chapter._

 _Lucy: Wait, Is Plue a girl or boy?_

 _Me: Dunno. Why don't ya ask the Celestial King or something?_

 _Lucy: Sure, why not?_

 _Everyone: Follow and favorite the author and story!_


	5. Chapter 5

_~Previously on Dragon Scales~_

" _Gate of Canis Minor, I open thee, Nicolas!" Plue popped out, and we took a nice, hot bath._

" _Look, you became so wrinkled!" I giggled. He just responded with a "Pun pun!" I went under the covers, and closed my eyes._

 _Tears streamed down their faces. Cries of sadness and regret echoed through the guild hall. Some clung onto the walls, hugging it as if it was Lucy. Others screamed to the Heavens to beg for Lucy to come back. But one was on the floor banging his head. After that moment, no one. Was. The same. Ever again._

~Lucy's POV~

I stretched and rubbed my eyes. 'Today's a new day, and my first day of school!' I thought cheerfully. I quickly changed into my school uniform. It was a beige blouse with my race(a dragon) in the right pocket. With it went a black mini skirt, gray leggings, and black shoes. I put my hair into a low ponytail, and rushed downstairs. There were eggs and bacon on the table, and I quickly ate. I grabbed my bag and went inside the car(Just to let you know, she did brush her teeth and, and all that).

~Timeskip: 20 Minutes later~

We arrived at school, and I hopped out. I walked in, and headed toward the principal's office. I knocked on the door, and heard and 'come in.' I went inside and sat down. She gave me my schedule and locker, and told me which class to go to.

"You'll be starting at third period, which for you is Dragon Class: Water. There will be the other six Royals: Akuma(Girl) and Shi(Boy) are the Twin Demon Royals. Tenshi is the Angel princess. Shina(Girl), Nao(Girl), and Katsu(Boy) are the Royal siblings of the Fairies(Oldest to youngest: Nao, Katsu, Shina). You should be able to meet them. Now get going dear. No one likes to be too late," She warned. I nodded and walked to my classroom.

~When she arrives~

I open the door and peek in.

"Hello?"

"Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! It's the new Royal!" a red-headed girl popped in front of me, and I shrieked. I fell on my bottom and glanced up. A girl with red hair was standing in front of me, with the same uniform. She had hair to her shoulders in two high pigtails(Kinda like Chelia's hairstyle). She also had bright purple eyes.

"Akuma! Don't scare her!" A boy appeared, looking identical to the girl, instead with red, messy hair.

"Onii-chan!" She pouted. She looked at me. "I'm sorry," She muttered. I smiled at her and told her it's okay.

"I am so sorry about that. Let me introduce ourselves. I'm Shi, and this is Akuma. We are the twin siblings of the Demon realm," He introduced. Then he suddenly launched into a bio of himself. 'What a narcissist. Who would've thought this polite guy who apologizes for his sister is so annoying,' I mentally groaned. In a blink of an eye, he was knocked down.

"I am so sorry. He can be such a douche sometimes," Someone sighed. I looked at the girl. She had long silver hair and blue eyes. She had angel wings ascending from her back. "My name is Tenshi, the Angel Princess. Nice to meet you too. I returned the greeting, and turned to the last three.

"Hi, I'm Nao, the oldest-"

"I'm Katsu, the middle-"

"And I'm Shina, the youngest-"

"And together we are the siblings of the Fairies!" They finished in unison. Nao had whitish-blonde hair in a braid, and put to the side(Kinda like Elsa's hair). Katsu had orange, messy hair. It was all over the place. Shina had light blue hair, and it was flowing free, waves splaying everywhere. Both Katsu and Nao had silver eyes, but Shina had orangish-redish eyes.

"I'm Lucy. Nice to meet you all!" I gave a little bow.

"Ahem. I understand the welcoming, but can we start class?" The teacher interrupted. I quickly sat down in a desk, not wanting to be called out again. She started class, explaining what things Water Dragon Slaying(I wonder why they call it that) Magic can do, and its history of famous Water Dragon Slayers. The Demon Royals and Shina pretty much dozed off, Nao, Katsu, Tenshi and I actually paid attention. The bell rang, and we went to our next class: Dragon Class: Celestial. Once I sat down inside the room, all the other Royals came in too. Only then I realized that I had all classes with them, including that stupid narcissist. I groaned inwardly, and banged my head on the table. Someone tapped my shoulder, and I looked up. Great, the one person I _really_ don't wanna see.

"Why ya bangin' yo head on da table?" He asked. I ignored him. "Why, can't stand my beautiful looks?" He said snottily, puckering up his lips. I clenched my fists, and calmed down.

"Yes, I can't stand your cringe-worthy-of-a-face so much!" I claimed dramatically. His face turned red, and steam started to come out of his nostrils and ears. I smirked.

"W-well, no one can handle that stupid look on your face!" He shot back. I looked confused, then pretend a lightbulb appeared.

"Oh! Are you talking about yourself?" I asked innocently. The others laughed.

"Burn!" Yelled The Fairy siblings. Akuma was just laughing and rolling on the floor. Tenshi was trying to not laugh, but they came through her eyes instead. Finally, she couldn't handle it and laughed loudly.

"You'll-! You little-! Never mind!" He sat down in his seat, steam fuming and red from embarrassment. I smirked at my successful attempt of roasting him. The teacher came in, and started talking about the same thing as last period, except about Celestial Dragon Slaying. Same thing as last period. When the bell rang, the teacher announced that now we go to lunch. I skipped all the way, but skidded to a stop. A boy was nervously holding a sign, which said, "Welcome, Dragon Royal! This way to your lunch seat!". I looked at him, and he looked scared. I gave him a polite smile, and he blushed. I walked past him, and followed the signs.

"Lucy-san!" I turned and saw Tenshi. I waved back and went to sit down.

"Hi Lu-chan!" Akuma greeted. I froze, remembering how Levy-chan always called my that.

"Oh my Lord, Lucy-san, why are you crying?!" Tenshi cried. I touched my face realizing I had started crying without knowing it.

"How come you're crying?" Akuma asked. At that moment, everyone else came. They also asked why I was crying, so I decided to tell them what happened.

After I was done, they commented on the story.

"So, that Natsu dude, the guy you like, told you you're weak?! How rude!" Nao fumed.

"But isn't it actually that Lasagna's fault? Cause she's the reason everyone ignored her!" Katsu exclaimed. I shook my head.

"Even if it seems like it, Lisanna would never intentionally do it. She's a really nice person," I sighed. "And Akuma, when you said Lu-chan, it reminded me of Levy-chan, who used to call me that. I miss her a lot. But it's okay if you call me that. All of you all use it, ok?" They all nodded. We all sat down, and had a wonderful lunch(I know, that sentence was crappy, but I don't know how to end it).

~Mira's POV~

I sighed. Nothing is the same around here. Cana doesn't drink. Natsu drinks all the time. The only thing Levy reads is Lucy's book. Wendy doesn't smile. Happy isn't excited about fish anymore, nor does he offer fish to Carla. Gajeel just sits and watch Levy. Lisanna justs stares into space. Juvia completely ignores Gray, and doesn't call him "Gray~sama." Erza won't eat her strawberry cake, and is easily irritated more than usual.

"Lucy." I muttered. "Come back. We need you,"

~Gray's POV~

I watched as Juvia walk to Levy, asking her to go on a mission with her. Gajeel joined, and they went to Mira to get it approved.

"Hey guys!" I yelled. I ran over.

"Yes, Gray?" Juvia asked.

"Erm, can I go too?" They looked at each other.

"Um, sorry no," Juvia muttered, and walked away.

"Can… can I at least talk to you for a second?" I pleaded. She finally agreed, and we walked out.

"What does Gray want with Juvia?" I scratched my head.

"Well, I'm kinda irritated. You don't call me Gray-sama anymore, and you pretty much ignore me all the time. How come?" Her eyes flamed up.

"How come? HOW COME?! YOU WERE THE ONE THAT ALSO KICKED LUCY OUT, AND BECAUSE OF THAT, SHE LEFT! Juvia doesn't want to see you anymore," She walked away, joining Levy and Gajeel, then left for the job. I fell to my knees. I really did realize my feelings, Lucy. But like how I always rejected her, she did the same to me. I chuckled quietly. I guess I deserved that.

~Juvia's POV~

(Just saying, I'm going to first POV for her thoughts, but third when talking. For the rest of this fanfic.)

When I walked away, my heart hurt. He does miss me, but he hurt Lucy. I shouldn't forgive him.

 _Me: Welp, that's all for today!_

 _Juvia: Juvia would never abandon Gray~sama!_

 _Gray: Yeah, never thought she would do that…_

 _Me: *Wiggles eyebrows* Why? Ya disappointed?_

 _Gray: *Flustered and sputtering* Wha-! N-no!_

 _Juvia: *Hearts in her eyes* Gray~sama! *Jumps on him and hugs him*_

 _Me: Welp, come back next time to read more!_


	6. Chapter 6

_~Previously on Dragon Scales~_

" _So, that Natsu dude, the guy you like, told you you're weak?! How rude!" Nao fumed._

" _But isn't it actually that Lasagna's fault? Cause she's the reason everyone ignored her!" Katsu exclaimed. I shook my head._

" _Even if it seems like it, Lisanna would never intentionally do it. She's a really nice person," I sighed. "And Akuma, when you said Lu-chan, it reminded me of Levy-chan, who used to call me that. I miss her a lot. But it's okay if you call me that. All of you all use it, ok?" They all nodded. We all sat down, and had a wonderful lunch(I know, that sentence was crappy, but I don't know how to end it)._

" _Well, I'm kinda irritated. You don't call me Gray-sama anymore, and you pretty much ignore me all the time. How come?" Her eyes flamed up._

" _How come? HOW COME?! YOU WERE THE ONE THAT ALSO KICKED LUCY OUT, AND BECAUSE OF THAT, SHE LEFT! Juvia doesn't want to see you anymore," She walked away, joining Levy and Gajeel, then left for the job. I fell to my knees. I really did realize my feelings, Lucy. But like how I always rejected her, she did the same to me. I chuckled quietly. I guess I deserved that._

 _~Juvia's POV~_

 _(Just saying, I'm going to first POV for her thoughts, but third when talking. For the rest of this fanfic.)_

 _When I walked away, my heart hurt. He does miss me, but he hurt Lucy. I shouldn't forgive him._

~Timeskip(From last chapter): 5 years~

~Lucy's POV~

"OMG! It's the Royals!"

"Like, Shi is sooo hawt!"

"Tenshi is so cute and pretty!"

"Lucy is the perfect person!"

"I know, right? She's got that hourglass figure, and that beautifulness!"

"Her eyes are the best!"

"Naw, I'd rather have Akuma. She is so cute!"

"Katsu is sooo hawt!"

"Who's hotter? Katsu, or Shi?"

"I can't decide! They are both so hawt!"

"Nao is so cool!"

I groaned as everyone chattered about us. It's been like this for five years straight. But today is the day. The day we graduate! What we have to do is a test, of what we learned. Next, they create a replica of someone you love(or loved) and you have to fight them. Then, you have to fight someone else who graduated here. At last, you can graduate. I wonder who they're going to create.

"Lucy Heartfilia!" The judge called. I walked up onto the platform. "We will begin the test. Who was the 12th Dragon Queen?"

"Anna Heartfilia," I answered.

~Timeskip to after major test is done~

"Next, we will test your strength. Come over here and we will find someone you have loved or currently love, and we will make you fight them," The man said. I walked over, and they put a metal helmet on my head. It dinged a minute later, and I took it off. A glowing blob appeared, and it slowly took shape. It had spiky hair, strong, lean arms, and a scarf. I gasped as it showed who it was.

It…

.

.

.

Was…

.

.

.

Natsu.

"Yo, Luce! Long time no see!" He gave me a cheeky smile. I looked down. No, it's not Natsu. He's probably already with Lisanna. There's no way he even remembers me! Don't fall for it, Lucy! Just beat him!

"Aaaaaaaand… FIGHT!" He immediately shot at me like a bullet, fist aflamed. I dodges to the side, where he whisked around and gave me a kick. I grabbed it, and threw him over to the side.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" He shouted. As it raced toward me, I step-sided and swallowed the flames. I could hear the murmurs of the onlookers.

"What?! Did he just say Fire Dragon Roar?"

"I once heard that there was the Son of Igneel, the Fire Dragon King, and his son was in the human world. Maybe Lucy knows him?"

"OMG! This also shows she maybe _loves_ him!"

"Look at that pink hair! It's so weird, but so hawt!"

"Celestial Dragon Roar!" I yelled. I need to forget him.

~Timeskip(I'm lazy, okay?)~

"And the winner is … Lucy Heartfilia!" He raised my arm, showing that I'm the victor. The three judges looked at me, and the one in the middle looked at me.

"How do you know the Son of Igneel?" She asked.

"I met him in Haragon. He saved me. He also gave me a family, Fairy Tail. He protected and helped me when I was in trouble. He was my best friend. But when his supposedly 'dead' best friend came back to life, everyone, including him, ignored me. But Lisanna is a good person. I know she would never intentionally hurt me. She just… loves him," I choked out. Tears started down my face, and everyone watched in shock.

"So you loved him, but he broke your heart?" I nodded. "Trust me, I know how it feels," She sighed. I looked up at her, and she smiled. "I knew a man, and we loved each other. But he left me for another woman. I was devastated. I tried to kill myself, but was later brought into this very school," She stood up, and walked onto the platform. "And today, I am your opponent!" I looked at her.

"Ready? And… START!" We began the fight.

~Timeskip~

(Just saying, this is all Lucy's POV)

I huffed as she fell to the ground.

"The winner is… Lucy Heartfilia!" Everyone clapped. The woman struggled up, and shook my hand.

"Nice job, Lucy," She congratulated. The announcer came up to me, and gave me a scroll.

"You have graduated this school. Good luck in your future," He walked away afterward.

~(Again) Timeskip~

"Congrats, Lu Lu!" Nao called. We used our lacrimas(Compact Communications Lacrima is the full name… I think) to send each other our info so we can contact each other. I wave goodbye and transported myself to the castle.

"Lucy!" Celestia called. I walked over to her.

"Hello, Lucy," Someone spoke. I turned to see someone like my mother, only a bit older. "I am the 12th queen, Anna Heartfilia. Nice to meet you, Lucy," I quickly bowed. She shook her head.

"There is something important Anna needs to talk to you about," Celestia informed. She led us to a room. Anna and I entered, and she closed the door.

"So, what do you want to talk to me about?"

"I know you are the heir to the throne, but we need to send you to the human world. Dragon Blood is trying to get to Sakura, the Dragon of Life. You have to stop them. We're going to send you along with the other dragon children to Earthland. You should make a guild and hide. Any questions?" She asked.

"Who is Sakura, what can she do, and why is she so important?"

"Again, she is the Dragon of Life, or also known as the Dragon of Flowers. She can destroy the world, and create a new one. She can also kill with a blink, and revive a life. The Dragon Blood guild wants to use her to recreate a world, kill whom they want, and revive anyone they want. Acnologia controls them they also have the power of what they have learned in school,"

"But who is the guild master?"

"We don't know," She admitted. She opened a box. "Here," She gave me the box. Inside, there was a bigger keyring than I currently have, and 12 keys.

"Whose keys are these?" I asked, while removing the keys from my old keyring, and putting them on the new one, including the new 12 keys.

"They open a portal to the 12 dragons. They will help you. Tomorrow, you will leave. We will have Luna show you the way, and you will meet the other dragon kids too. Now, go and get some rest," I nodded and walked to my room.

~Timeskip~

I flopped onto my bed. I pulled some paper, and wrote a letter to Makarov. I know I usually use the communication lacrima, but I decided to write a letter instead.

"Open, Gate of the Lion, Loke!" I gave my letter to him. He nodded, and disappeared. I turned off the light, and went to sleep.

~Natsu's POV~

I sighed as I put my head on the table. I need more booze.

"Mira! More booze!" She sighed and nodded. I continued to doze off when I smelled Loke. And a hint of Lucy. I sat up, and ran to the sent. It was in Gramps' room, and I burst in.

"Natsu! You need to knock next time," Gramps said. He was holding a letter, the one with a hint of Lucy. Loke stood next to him.

"Gramps, how come the letter smells like Lucy, and how come Loke is here?" I questioned. They looked at each other.

"Well…"

"You've been in touch with Lucy, right? THEN WHY NOT TELL US TOO?!" I yelled. He sighed.

"She specifically didn't want to talk to you guys,"

"THEN AT LEAST TELL US WHAT IT SAYS!" I cried. Erza and Gray came in, trying to drag me away, when they saw Loke. They dropped their arms, pointed at him. Gramps walked out, and stood on the balcony. Everyone shushed.

"Everyone, I have a letter from Lucy," He announced. They all gasped. "I will read it out loud.

 _Dear Makarov,_

 _How have you been? Is the guild okay? I know I usually do a lacrima call, but I'm really tired. By the time you get this, I'll be asleep. I'll be coming back to Earthland. But I'm not joining the guild. I'm making one. I hope to see you one day. See you soon!_

 _Love,_

 _Lucy Heartfilia_ "

"Wait! So Lucy wasn't on Earthland?! Where did she go?!" Someone called. There were murmurs of agreement.

"I honestly do not know either. She refused to tell me. But I hope we can see her again," He sighed. I walked away to Lucy's apartment. I layed down on her bed. 'Lucy,' I thought. 'Lucy, please, come back to me,'

 _Me:*stretches* Well, that was a long chapter. I woke up this morning, and my back hurts like heck! And the computer is on a short thing, and the chair is tall, so it makes it harder to right. And sorry for all the time skips. I just didn't know what else to say._

 _Lucy: Who_ _ **is**_ _the Dragon Blood guild master?_

 _Me: It's _ _!_

 _Lucy: *Insert crickets*_

 _Me: Also, I was inspired to write this and the creating a guild part by LucyHRose, who wrote_ _Mystical Fantasies, on ! You should read it, it's really good!_

 _Lucy: Be sure to check out the author's other fanfiction, The Price Equals Love, which the epilogue is on hold!_

 _Everyone: Follow the author and the story!_


	7. Which One? Edited one

OK, to those who saw the previous version of this chapter, please ignore, because no matter how many times I try to copy it, the link won't print correctly. So instead I'm just going to give you instructions of how to get there.

1) go to Wattpad, and sign in with email

2) Search up "NaLuCrAzY215", and press search, then press my profile on the right.(It'll say Emmy~Chan NaLuCrAzY215)

3) Go to dragon Scales, and go to the chapter, "Which one?"

4) Vote for which one you like!

If you can't sign in, comment below, and I'll try to find another way


	8. Chapter 7

_Me: I was going to say something by my friend's advice(And my own), but my mother lectured my, so I'm not going to say it._

 _Natsu: Then I'm gonna spill! T-_

 _Me: *Glares at him with intensity* Shut. Up._

 _Natsu:*Glares*_

 _Me:*Glares*_

 _*Insert crickets*_

 _*Starts fight*_

 _*Loud noises and crashing, including yelling in background*_

 _Levy: Oh! And by the way, the author dedicates this chapter to animeforever132(from Wattpad) for voting for every chapter in both of Author-chan's stories!_

 _Erza: *Munching on strawberry cake* And also SkyeLovebird(Also on Wattpad) for being the only one that voted for which cover to use for the author's soon-to-be-story, Chipped._

 _Wendy: Lucy-san?_

 _Lucy: Yeah… Ok… Let's just go on with the story._

 _~Previously on Dragon Scales~_

 _I flopped onto my bed. I pulled some paper, and wrote a letter to Makarov. I know I usually use the communication lacrima, but I decided to write a letter instead._

" _Open, Gate of the Lion, Loke!" I gave my letter to him. He nodded, and disappeared. I turned off the light, and went to sleep._

" _Wait! So Lucy wasn't on Earthland?! Where did she go?!" Someone called. There were murmurs of agreement._

" _I honestly do not know either. She refused to tell me. But I hope we can see her again," He sighed. I walked away to Lucy's apartment. I layed down on her bed. 'Lucy,' I thought. 'Lucy, please, come back to me,'_

~Lucy's POV~

 **BAM!** I screamed as I fell out of bed. As I opened my eyes, I saw a blurry face. My eyes focused, and I saw the face of Luna.

"C'mon! Wake up! We gotta go!" She ran out of the room. I groaned as I got up from my sprawled position. I brushed my teeth, changed my cloths, brushed my hair, etc. and went downstairs for breakfast. I quickly shoved everything into my mouth, and ran outside. My luggage was already there, and there stood all the dragons, Luna, and and six other children(Well, in a way they're not kids, I mean, Lucy was 17 at the beginning of the story, and now she's 22). Luna stepped up to introduce them. First she pointed at a girl with long, silver hair. She had dark purple eyes, and wore a knee-length dress, with a shredded scarf on her shoulders. Her hair was in a ponytail. She also seemed about my age.

"Nice to meet you. I'm the daughter of Python, Orochi," She dipped into a low bow, which I frantically told her to stand up. Luna walked to the next kid, who was a 23-24 looking boy(or man). He had black hair, but in the sunlight, it reflected to be a very dark blue. His eyes reflected the sunlight, making them a pale blue color. He wore a simple white t-shirt, with a pair of ripped baggy jeans. He also had a pair of light blue converse. He had his black jacket tied around his waist.

"Yo, I'm the son of Hyoga, Akiyo. Nice to meet ya," He did a casual bow, stood up, and walked over to Hyoga. Luna pointed to the next kid. He was around 23-25, with blue-black hair reaching to his shoulders. It was tied with a black ribbon. He had a sky blue fancy shirt(What are they called?) and black jeans. He also wore a pair of white converses.

"Hey, Lu! Do you remember me?" My head fell to the side as an question mark floated above me head, and he chuckled. "Guess not. Anyway, I'm Kanu, son of Delta,"

"Oh, Lucy!" Luna interjected.

"Yes?" I answered.

"You'll come back in two months for your coronation, because we don't have enough time right now. But take this. It's a Royal Family thing. Each queen is supposed to take it while they're out of the castle. Even if your not crowned yet, you're still queen," She gave me the jewel, which had a dragon with multiple heads engraved into it.

"Hi! I'm Aphrodite! Daughter of Helen!" I turned to look at a girl, with long, wavy blonde hair. She wore a white dress reaching her knees, and brown sandals. She gave me a hug, which I awkwardly did.

"Hi, Lu! I'm Chikuyu, daughter of Juniper!" A girl with brown hair and green eyes popped in front of me. She wore a pair of black skinny jeans and a green crop top. Her shoulder-length hair was put in two low ponytails. I shook her hand, and the next person introduced herself. She had shoulder-length blonde hair, with striking purple eyes. She wore a black high-neck crop top, with a pair of blue ripped jeans.

"Hey. I'm Mirai. Daughter of Flash. Nice to meet you," She waved a hand. I waved back, and I looked at Hyoga and Delta. 'Huh,' I wondered. 'What was the question I wanted to ask them?' Then it struck me while I was looking.

"Hyoga! Delta!" I suddenly shouted. They flinched at me, shouting their name out of nowhere.

"Yes?" They answered.

"How come you guys seem similar? You both have the same blue eyes and black hair. Is it possible for dragons to create different element dragons?" They looked at each other.

"Well, seems like her eyes are trained pretty well. Yes, Hyoga and I are siblings. Our mother was an ice dragon, and our father was a water dragon. It's also possible for them to have a different element offspring. Something similar to their elements," Delta explained.

We heard someone walking toward us, so we turned, and saw it was Anna. The dragons(and the dragon kids) performed a low bow, while I gave her a small bow. She told us to come up, and we stood up.

"Lucy, you have everything you need? And do you have the keys I gave you?" She asked. I nodded. She walked up to the edge of the cliff( Yes, a cliff) and held out her arms.

" _The space between the life and war,_

 _To our queen you open once more,_

 _For we have to rid,_

 _The enemies evil we need to bid,_

 _We need the kingdom to shine once again,_

 _And Acnologia shall be enchained,_ " Anna chanted. The portal opened, as each dragon offspring jumped into the swirling hole, one by one. When it was my turn, I closed my eyes, and jumped in, throwing away the thoughts of meeting _**them**_.

~Timeskip: Landing in the same forest Celestia found Lucy~

~Orochi's POV~

Even though my face was empty, I was bursting inside.'OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! I'm finally in this world!' My inner self screamed.

"Open, Gate of the Virgin Palace, Virgo!" I turned around to see Lucy summon one of her spirits.

"Yes, Princess?" The maid asked.

"Can you get me something that isn't really my style? And get something to change my scent?" The maid nodded, and disappeared. Minutes later, she appeared. She brought a pair of black "Buckle Fish Head*", along with a crop top, ripped jeans, and a black cloak. She also brought some perfume, with this super weird name.

"Here you go, Princess. This perfume is from the celestial river, Parfum Céleste**," Virgo disappeared after she gave the clothes.

"Well," Lucy sighed. "We're going to need to find a place to make the guild, then ask the Magic Council about making a guild," She grabbed her stuff, and went behind a tree to change.

After she finished changing, we started walking toward the direction of Crocus.

 _Wendy: Sorry if this might've been short. Author-san can't tell how many words she wrote cause she writes on Google Docs._

 _Levy: Originally, Akiyo's name was supposed to be Setsuko, but when she searched it up, it said it was a girl's name. So she just went with this name._

 _Wendy: The buckle fish head is a type of high heels. You just need to search it up._

 _Erza: *STILL munching on cake* Parfum Céleste is French for Celestial Fragrance. And no, the author is not French. She's Chinese. She just searched up a Google translation._

 _*Still fighting noises in background*_

 _Lucy: um… I think we should end this before they even wreck the readers' device they're reading this on._

 _Wendy: Yeah…_

 _Everyone excluding ones fighting: Thanks for reading! See you next time!_


	9. Chapter 8

_Me: Welp! *Sitting in corner while sniffling*_

 _Wendy: Author-san is kinda depressed that only on person actually commented on the Chipped covers._

 _Mira: She also said that she apologizes for the chapter if it was late. She just makes up the story along the way._

 _Lucy: *Looks at Author-san* Shouldn't we just…. I don't know… start the god darn chapter already?!_

 _Me: *squeaks and gets up* Ah, yes! We should! Here is the next chappie!_

 _~Previously on Dragon Scales~_

 _(Continuing from chapter 6, and a timeskip to about right after Lucy goes to make the guild official)_

" _Wait! So Lucy wasn't on Earthland?! Where did she go?!" Someone called. There were murmurs of agreement._

" _I honestly do not know either. She refused to tell me. But I hope we can see her again," He sighed. I walked away to Lucy's apartment. I layed down on her bed. 'Lucy,' I thought. 'Lucy, please, come back to me,'_

Levy's POV~

I sighed. The guild was pretty empty. Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel are out looking for Lucy. The others are trying to find if anyone has seen her. Erza went to the Magic Council to see if they can find any trace of Lucy.

"Mama!' I heard a shout, and smiled as Gale ran toward me.

"How's your day, Gale? Do you want me to read you a story?" He shook his head.

"Mama, do you know where Daddy is? He told me we would play with me today!" I smiled.

"Don't worry, Daddy's trying to find one of my friends. She's been missing for five years. You might like her," I explained.

"Oh no! Was she kidnapped?!" He asked, shocked to find out that Gajeel's looking for someone who has been missing for five years. I looked up at the roof, sighing.

"Who knows? Maybe she's found a husband, and is living happily with her children," I sighed

~Erza's POV~

I sat down where the receptionist told me to, and waited for Lahar to talk to me. When he finally came out, I stood up, but noticed he was talking to someone.

"So, why are you making it?"

"It's to get rid of them. Who knows what they'll do?"

"So you want to make this guild, but want know one to know about it?"

"Yes. Although if at times needed, I'll have to go to the Grand Magic Games. I hope you understand,"

"I'll go put it down of the list,"

"And remember, tell no one that I was here," And with that, the woman walked away. I caught a glimpse of long, blonde hair, but everything else was covered with her black cloak. Why? Why did she seem so familiar? I almost wanted to reach out and stop her.

"Come in, Erza," I snapped out of her trance, walking into Lahar's office. He was sitting in front of his desk, typing on his computer-lacrima. "So, What was it that you wanted to ask?" he asked, without looking up.

"I want another clear search for Lucy," I stated. He snapped his head up, eyes widened, and he coughed before speaking.

"Erza, I'm afraid that's not possible," He said, turning back to his paperwork. I slammed my hands on his table.

"Why?! Why is it not possible to search for Lucy?! She's our nakama! Our family!" I continued ranting, until Lahar burst out in anger.

"What if she doesn't want to see you?!"

"Why wouldn't she! We're naka-"

"Really? Then how didn't you notice she was gone until two months she was gone?!"

"I-!" I stopped talking, realizing he was right. I quickly walked out, and went to the guild to tell them what happened.

~Lucy's POV~

As I walked out, I noticed Erza standing. I quickly walked past her to tell the others.

~Timeskip to forest~

"Hey guys!" I shouted. They turned around, waiting for me to answer. I held up the back of my left hand, showing a Chinese dragon forming a circle, while the end of its tail is in its mouth(I had to use a Chinese dragon, cause their body is more like a snake. I'm also chinese). The others gathered around, throwing compliments in the air.

"Wow!"

"Amazing!" Finally, when they calmed down, Chikuyu pulled out a map.

"Ok, we could make our guildhall in Oshibana, Kunugi, Onibus, Clover Town, Dawn Town, or Gallowstown," We murmured and voted for which place we wanted. "Just to let you know, Onibus is the closest to Magnolia, Kunugi is the second, Oshibana is the third, and Clover Town is the fourth," She added.

"Then let's do Clover Town! At times I might want to check up on them, but at the same time I don't want to be seen," I called. They all looked at each other, and shrugged.

"Yeah, let's just go with that," Flash said, walking toward the direction of Clover Town. We followed her, as I kept hoping, I won't see them again.

~?'s POV~

My finger felt numb, and I smiled.

"Heh, she's finally here. I've been waiting for her ever since she went there. She's finally back! And even more powerful!" I smiled ridiculously.

"Sir…" Someone said, but I ignored them.

"Wait, why am I happy for her? She stole the throne from me! I shouldn't be happy! After all, I was supposed to be king! Not that bratty _sister_ of mine!" I stopped, letting myself breath. "Then I guess I'll have to forcefully take it from her. Just wait, Lucy. Just wait,"

 _Me: You know, when Levy said Erza went to the Magic Council, I accidentally typed Magic_ _Castle_ _. I was like, La La La La La~ and then I said "Magic Castle- Wait. Oh shi-!"_

 _Mira: And to-_

 _Me: *screams while staring at phone and starts rolling on floor*_

 _Mira: *Sweat drops* You see, Author-chan had found a photo that helps clarify why StingLu, GrayLu, NaZa(I think that's Erzaxnatsu), NaVia, LoLu, and one other ship that can't happen. But now she can't find it again._

 _Lucy: So don't mind Lazy Author-san(Too sad to care) and just wait for the next chapter._

 _Mira: And just to let you know, there is a crack ship of Lucy and Lahar, but that ship was already crashed. *Speaking while holding Giant-sized hammer and standing next to wooden pieces*_

 _Everyone: Bye everyone! Come back next time!_


	10. Yay, Got tagged like 16 days ago

_Ok, I forgot, PrincessFairy1132(My real life friend on Wattpad, but she got a account, but doesn't know how to use it) tagged me( Still don't understand what I need to do) so, yeah._

 _Here's the things in order_

 _1: Sexuality 2: Gender 3: Happy? 4:Last Song? 5:Hair Color 6:Zodiac 7:Last person you kissed 8:Fav Color 9:Fav Food 10:Battey % 11: Celebrity crush 12:Fav Veggie 13:Eye color 14: Shoe size 15: Dream job and then tag twenty people. So here you go._

 _1: um… I'm straight_

 _2: Guess what. I'm a girl._

 _3: Yes, I would love a flying talking cat. Or in Eden's zero, A Happy Blaster_

 _4: Last song I listened to? Uh… Break out(Fairy Tail opening 18) I guess?_

 _5: Dark, brown hair._

 _6: Aquarius_

 _7: Um… My parents?_

 _8:Periwinkle_

 _9: CHEESE_

 _10: Weird question, but...82%_

 _11: Sorry y'all, don't have one_

 _12: Potatoes_

 _13: Brown eyes_

 _14: 4 or 4 ½. Don't really know_

 _15: A cellist? Maybe geologist, marine biologist, or maybe an author._

 _And I'm probably gonna only do Wattpad people, cause I'm not sure if people know if I tag them._

 _MageLucyDragneel_

 _iKingPlue_

 _GiantBumbleBee52_

 _BtSxExOxRedVeLvEt_

 _nalu_shipper_4life_

 _nalu_princess-KC_

 _hadafairytailphase_

 _fairy_tail_123_

 _catlover50676_

 _SaphireGem18_

 _CitrusPanda44_

 __TheMiniWitch__

 _madgirl2868_

 _X-slushie-X_

 _funsized_book-worm_

 _phanheartfilia_

 _18NekoCat_

 _awe_kyonx_

 _Bellaboo0904_

 _ImANaLuShipper_

 _Ok, finally done! Wrote this in like ten minutes._


	11. Chapter 9: The Preview

_Me: *Choking on tears while laying on bed, after reading sad fanfics*_

 _Lucy: Can we just let her die?_

 _Random people: Why not? *walks away*_

 _Natsu: And finally back to the story!_

 _Wendy: Author-san had gotten tagged again(While checking 105 emails), and will be showing it at the end of the story, while also giving a sneak peak of her upcoming story, "The Sea Goddess," which is a NaLu story based on this small part of a plot she watched in a Chinese drama. Where the female has to leave the male after reuniting after 7 years. But that's not going to happen._

 _Mira: She also said she's sorry for the wait. School has started for her, and she probably won't update as often(Not that she updated often anyway)._

 _~Previously on Dragon Scales~_

 _~?'s POV~_

 _My finger felt numb, and I smiled._

" _Heh, she's finally here. I've been waiting for her ever since she went there. She's finally back! And even more powerful!" I smiled ridiculously._

" _Sir…" Someone said, but I ignored them._

" _Wait, why am I happy for her? She stole the throne from me! I shouldn't be happy! After all, I was supposed to be king! Not that bratty sister of mine!" I stopped, letting myself breath. "Then I guess I'll have to forcefully take it from her. Just wait, Lucy. Just wait,"_

~Lucy's POV~

~Timeskip from last chapter: 2 months~

I woke up to find myself in the same pink and blue bedroom I had grown used to in the dragon realm. I smiled. Today would be the day of my coronation.

Over the past months, we have become one of the most famous mysterious guilds in Fiore, but a good one. No one knows where our guildhall is, and they're surprised that such a powerful guild only has 7 people, including the guild master.

People think we're demons or angels, some even think we're dragons(Which technically isn't wrong), because of how small but strong we are. But we're used to people thinking that.

Someone knocked on my door, and I trudged to the door, and pulled it open cautiously. Luna stood there, bursting in once the door was opened about 6 inches.

"Lucy! Hurry up! We gotta get you to dressing, then you've gotta practice, and you have many things to do! You can't slack off today!" She scolded me. I went to my bathroom to freshen up, and changed.

~Timeskip: To the crowning time~

I nervously walked up the way, reminding myself not to get distracted and trip on the rich, dark red carpet. The pastel pink dress that hugged my waist dragged me down. It felt like it was 50 pounds! The top part was light, loose, and frilly. Unlike it's partner. The shoes I was wearing also make my 20% tripping, to 50% tripping. They were a cotton-candy pink, and were about 4 inches tall. They were _**so**_ hard to walk in. I walked up to the front, where I signed some things, agreed and swore to, and I was crowned. The crown sat heavily on my head, as if it was trying to force my head into the ground. All my friends surrounded me, bombing me with questions. They also pointed something interesting out.

"Hey, Lu-chan, did you know, that once you put on the crown, you changed?"

"Wait- what?" I asked, confused what they were talking about. Celestia handed me a mirror, and I looked in it. My hair had turned blond-lavender ombre.

(Kinda like this /lavender-ombre-hair-and-purple-ombre/.

You can look at all of them, but the one that is Lucy's would be 1 with longer and straight hair, or 5 with straight hair. Choose whichever one you like.)

Next to my eyes, was what seemed like dragon's wings. It was on the skin before it reaches my eyes. It almost looked like a part of my eyes.

"Well, that's… surprising," I said, turning my cheeks to get a better look at my face. They continued to ask thousands of questions.

I finally got some peace, changing into a baby-blue, knee-length dress, and a pair of dark blue flats. The garden was always relaxing. I saw beautiful cherry-blossoms. I smiled, thinking about that time.

 _Lucy sat up, wondering what was all the commotion outside her room. She opened the window, and gasped. A beautiful cherry-blossom tree floated on a boat, it's color-changing petals flowing flowing in the air. She was touched. Natsu must've had dug up the tree for her. She sighed as the tree slowly passed by. She inhaled the smell, and smiled. Little did she know, the said-male watched her in the crowd below._

As the memory charged into my brain, I gasped, realizing that Natsu couldn't have done it. He never truly loved me. Someone else must've done it. Maybe someone else did it for the same reason, but just for _their_ lover. How stupid of me to think that Natsu did it for me(I'm sorry, please don't kill me for making Lucy think that).

"Lucy? Where are you? We need to go back to the guild soon," Celestia called. I sighed and went to my room, packing my things and changing into my guildmaster attire. We went to the portal cliff, and went back to our guildhall. Once we got there, we dropped off our stuff. Celestia and I went to the store to buy some things.

~Natsu's POV~

I slammed my hands on the table. 2 months since she said that she had sent the letter. 2 months we've tried to find her. 2 months I've actually had hope, only to feel that hope disappear.

A new guild had apparently taken "Fiore by the storm!" within 2 months. They had become very popular, and they only have a total of 7 people, and that number includes the guildmaster. They're rumored to be super powerful. But no one knows where the guildhall is. Some people have tried to follow them, but they disappear right after the job. That's why people call Dragon Scales, the guild, the "good" ghost guild. Clients have never actually seen their faces, but those who do had swore to keep it a secret. People who tried to trick them, the members either knew it was a trick and never actually showed up, or they erase their memories(As people have guessed).

I sighed, walking away to get some fresh air. I decided to get some cleaning supplies to clean Lucy's house.

~Timeskip to market~

I grabbed the change and quickly left the store. I wanted to sit in the cafe nearby so that I could take in the sakura trees. The cafe had a very good view of a certain sakura tree. I smiled as the memory of Lucy's happiness shined through the crowd. It slowly faded as I remembered Lucy had ran away. I sighed, taking in a deep breath of air. At that moment, a scent caught in my nose. A hint of vanilla and strawberry. I immediately rushed toward the direction.

I saw two people at the fountain. One of them almost smelled like a celestial spirit, but at the same time human. She wore a black cloak, and all you could see were her high heels. The other girl was the one my eyes were on. She had long blonde hair, and her back was faced back to me. She had a bit of Lucy's scent. I knew it was her, trying to cover it up (Me: Stupid. He never thought it could be Lucy's scent lingering on her.) The hooded girl walked away to use the bathroom, and the girl started to walk to a store.

"Lucy!" I shouted. I grabbed her arm, and turned her around to face me. At that moment, I realized her eyes were different. It wasn't the brown doe eyes I knew. They were the night sky blue, like the one at the night of the blossoms, and were scattered with stars. We stood there, gaping at each other, until I heard a small gasp. I turned around, only to see the hooded girl standing there, with her petite hand over her mouth. On her left hand, I saw a dragon forming a circle, with it's tail in its mouth.

Dragon Scales. They both must be members. But they said only the master wore a cloak. So she's the master? Then…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sorry, come back for next time!

 _Me: Sorry, I had to cut the chapter(And decided to leave a major cliffhanger) so I could fit the tagged thing, and my preview!_

 _Here are the "rules."_

 _1: Tag 28 people_

 _2: Add a title_

 _3: Mention who tagged you_

 _4: Add a spoiler to story or upcoming story_

 _5: List these ten things:_

 _A: Nickname_

 _B: Hair color_

 _C: Eye color_

 _D:One fact about you_

 _E: Fav color_

 _F: Fav place_

 _G: Fav celeb_

 _H: Fav song_

 _I: Fav animal_

 _J: Fav book_

 _6: Do it in three days(Whoops)_

 _7: Add these rules in_

 _1:_

 _iamcatchild_

 _Seaturtle123567_

 _Mishka-adv_

 _Mistressdemalchance_

 _MiraculouslyJerza_

 _-team-marichat-_

 _Miraculous_Lover01_

 _Marichat4everv_

 _Livstudeos_

 _Lucy_heartifila33_

 _FairyTailteamNashi_

 _MsViolence_

 _happy_cat_Aye_

 _AnnaStargazes_

 _Fairytailfanatic56_

 _Carlafxrnandes_

 _Nashi_Of_FairyTail12_

 _Marichat_taken_

 _UlteartheTimeWizard_

 _ImInsane_DontJudge_

 _SkyeLovebird_

 _CosmicCat21_

 _Anime_nevv_

 _ChasingNalu_

 _Fairytailfangirl_114_

 _2: Uh… "The Preview"_

 _3: LoveAnime15b_

 _4: Here is the preview of my upcoming story, The Sea Goddess. It's not going to be italic._

~Narrator's POV~

~10 years ago~

He walked onto the rocks, not caring if the tides would sweep him away. Not after what happened. He sat on the lower rocks, letting his feet get pushed into the rocks by the harsh waves. He saw a flash of yellow in the corner of his eyes, and turned his head, only to see a young girl, laying there in the rocks. Natsu gasped, taking no time to hesitate, and ran towards her. The waved gently lapped her legs, then soon faded down, leaving her bare feet behind.

Natsu was confused. The waves were always wild. There was no way the ocean was being gentle to her. He must've been imagining things. But that wasn't important. What was important was helping the girl. He shook her, which seemed to have an effect on her. 'Strange,' Natsu thought. 'Don't you have to do CPR for these things?' She coughed, and sat up. She saw and her eyes widened. She backed away from him, clutching her cloak to her chest. It looked like it was made from sea silk, and it was embroidered with gold thread and pearls.'Dang, is she a rich girl?' Natsu thought in shock.

"A-are you okay? Don't worry, I won't hurt you. What's your name?" Natsu asked. She calmed down and shook her head. "You don't have one?" She nodded. He looked around, trying to find where her parents were. Why would they abandon her? He shook the thoughts out of his head. Her looked in her eyes to find the fear, but got lost in her beautiful doe eyes. Her blonde locks were beautiful. Natsu swore he fell for her that instant.

 _That's the first part of chapter one._

 _5: This is all ten_

 _A: I don't have a nickname. Emma is a simple name._

 _B: Dark brown_

 _C: Brown_

 _D: One fact would be… I can fully play the cello, piano, and ukulele, and some other instruments._

 _E: Periwinkle blue_

 _F: Home_

 _G: Don't have one_

 _H: Break out- Fairy Tail opening 18_

 _I: Giraffes(Don't ask why)_

 _J: Probably… Fairy Tail, cause it's still a book, right? If not, it'd probably be Wings by Aprilynne Pike and the entire series._

 _6: I didn't really, do that… cause I was busy, so…_

 _7: I already posted them._

 _Me: And that's it!_

 _Fairy Tail: *Snore*_

 _Me: *whisper* Bye! I'll see you next time!_


	12. Chapter 10

_Me: Hey, how y'all doing!_

 _Natsu: Horrible._

 _Me: That's great *Shoves him to the side* Anyway, I've been thinking. I'm trying to improve my writing, and not rush through everything. So please comment on what I should do._

 _Put this story on hiatus_

 _Or improve while still updating as often as I can._

 _So please comment, and tell me what I should do!(And to a certain person who knows who they are, don't comment cause no one wants you're downgrading opinion) Also, sorry if this chapter was short!_

 _Wendy: Author-san also is going to stop doing tags, because she doesn't want to make a book for it, but doesn't want to interrupt chapters because of it._

 _Erza: And now, to the story!_

 _~Previously on Dragon Scales~_

" _Lucy!" I shouted. I grabbed her arm, and turned her around to face me. At that moment, I realized her eyes were different. It wasn't the brown doe eyes I knew. They were the night sky blue, like the one at the night of the blossoms, and were scattered with stars. We stood there, gaping at each other, until I heard a small gasp. I turned around, only to see the hooded girl standing there, with her petite hand over her mouth. On her left hand, I saw a dragon forming a circle, with it's tail in its mouth._

 _Dragon Scales. They both must be members. But they said only the master wore a cloak. So she's the master? Then…_

~Lucy's POV~

As I came out of the bathroom, I gasped. How could I have not smelled Natsu? He turned to look at me, and narrowed his eyes at my guild mark. My guild mark.

"Crap!" I muttered. I quickly grabbed Celestia's hand, and yanked her back. We ran into an alley.

"Yo." I let out a shriek, and whipped around to see Natsu, leaning on the wall with his arm crossed. Dang, I forgot he was a dragon slayer too. The small rays of light reflected on him, and I blushed at the sight of him. His muscles were more… ripped. 'OHMYGODHELOOKSSOFREAKINGHOTWHYGODYOUDOTHISTOME!'

"So, you're from Dragon Scales, huh," He stood up, walking over to me. He grabbed my hand, examining the mark. "Not just any member. The guild master, am I right?" Okay, when the heck did Natsu get so smart? I slowly nodded my head. I ducked my head, and the moment he did, he snatched off my hood.

"Ah-!" I gasped, grasping for the hood, only to hold Natsu's wrist. He stared at me in shock.

"Lucy?" He breathed.

~Natsu's POV~

I ripped the hood off, and I gaped at the woman's face. It was Lucy, but at the same time it wasn't. She had Lucy's golden hair, but was now a purple ombre. Dragon wings now stood next to her eyes, standing tall and mighty like a dragon would. Her eyes were slightly slanted, if not, like a dragon's. She looks innocent, but at the same time, like a bloodthirsty dragon, craving the blood that are spilled in wars.

"Lucy…?" I stepped back, taking a good look at her. She had grown maybe 8 inches taller, and it seems that her body has grown into an even bigger hourglass.

"Get away from my guild master," The other blonde haired girl stepped in front of Lucy, blocking her from my view.

"Lucy is my guildmate, so you step away!" I growled. The girl scoffed.

"Guildmate? You betrayed her, and did nothing to stop her!" She covered her mouth, realizing that she didn't deny it was Lucy. She looked back at Lucy, and she shook her head and sighed.

"Natsu, if you don't mind, I'd like to go back to my guildhall, and get some rest," She walked right past me, whispering something.

"Goodbye Natsu. Don't interrupt me from saving the world," She walked out of the alley, with the other girl chasing her behind. I fell to my knees, and realized I let her go away. I got up and slowly walked back to the guild.

~Timeskip to guild~

"Back so soon, Natsu?" Erza asked me as I walked in. I immediately slammed my head on the table, and left it there. When I didn't pull my head up, she sighed.

"Did you try to find Lucy again?" Gray sighed.

"I.. actually found her," At those words, they all surrounded me.

"What?! Where?! How?! Where is she?!"

"One question at a time," I called, looking up. At their stares, I lowered my head again.

"Just tell us already, Flame Brain," Gray scoffed.

"Okay, I'm getting there, Ice Princess. I went to the market to get cleaning supplies, and I had caught a whiff of Lucy's scent. I ran in the direction. I saw two people, one with a black cloak and black high heels, and the other that had long blonde hair. She had a hint of Lucy's scent."

"A black cloak…? Almost like that woman I saw that day," Erza muttered. I was too engrossed in my storytelling that I didn't hear her.

"The one in the black cloak went to use the bathroom, and I grabbed the other girl's arm. When she turned around, it wasn't Lucy though. She had dark blue eyes, with stars in her eyes. The other girl came back, and I saw her guild mark. Dragon Scales."

"What?! Seriously?! Why would they be there?!"

"But," Erza called, "If that person has a black cloak, then she must've been the guild master! Just like the one I saw at the Magic Council!" I immediately looked at her.

"You saw Lucy?!" Realizing my mistake, I covered my mouth.

"Did you say… Lucy?" I slowly nodded my head.

"Lucy… is the guild master of Dragon Scales," I received a lot yells about not bringing her back. "I couldn't! She told me not to stop her from doing something!"

"And what is that?" Gray asked angrily.

"From… saving the world? She whispered something about saving the world."

"Saving the world?" Erza mused. She looked at the doors of Fairy Tail, realizing that if Lucy made an all-powerful guild, she must be up to something. But the question is, who? Or better yet, what?

 _Me: And that's it for today! I also will not be able to update very soon, because I have a flour baby to take care of for a week. But at the same time, I can update more often, because we surprisingly barely get homework. I am also writing on an iPad, so I can avoid getting back cramps from writing on the computer._

 _Celestia: *Chasing Natsu all over the guild hall* YOU! YOU HURT LUCY DIDN'T YOU?! THAT'S WHAT AUTHOR-SAN SAID!_

 _Natsu: *Screams* Lucy, help me!_

 _Lucy: *Sighs and ignores Natsu* So Levy, did you finish reading-*Continues to talk about books with Levy*_

 _Natsu: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

 _Me: Sorry Natsu, not sorry!_


	13. Chapter 11

_Me: Yo! How y'all doing?_

 _Lucy: Horrible. Natsu broke in again._

 _Celestia: *Hears from far away and runs to Natsu* NATSU! YOU DARE BREAK INTO A QUEEN'S BEDROOM! YOU WILL PAY! YOU CAN NEVER GO INTO LUCY-SAMA'S ROOM! *Starts fight and almost breaks guild hall with Natsu*_

 _Me: Lucy, use your "royalty" to stop Celestia._

 _Lucy: 'Kay. Celestia, as the queen of the dragons, I command you to stop!_

 _Celestia: *Freezes* Yes, Your Majesty._

 _Natsu: *Punches face and watches Celestia fall* Ha ha, sucker! I won! *Continues cackling*_

 _Lucy: Lucy… Kick!_

 _Wendy: Oh, and Author-san realized that she wrote Celestia instead of Luna in the last chappie, so please mind that._

 _Me: Uh… 'kay, let's get started._

 _~Previously on Dragon Scales~_

" _Lucy… is the guild master of Dragon Scales," I received a lot yells about not bringing her back. "I couldn't! She told me not to stop her from doing something!"_

" _And what is that?" Gray asked angrily._

" _From… saving the world? She whispered something about saving the world."_

" _Saving the world?" Erza mused. She looked at the doors of Fairy Tail, realizing that if Lucy made an all-powerful guild, she must be up to something. But the question is, who? Or better yet, what?_

~Luna's POV~

I slammed the doors, fuming with rage. How can he be so casual, even after he betrayed Lucy-sama!

"Yo, Luna, you 'kay there?" Kanu(Son of Delta, the water dragon) asked, putting his hand on my arm. I slapped it away, glaring at him.

"Do I _look_ okay?!" I fumed.

"Er.. not really," he muttered.

"AH! IT WAS A RHETORICAL QUESTION FOR GOD SAKE!" I screamed. He winced at my loud voice, as everyone turned around, staring at me in confusion.(I'll give everyone's profile at the end)

"Jeez, chill, Starry*," Chikuyu walked up to me, and dragged me to a chair. "What happened now?"

"I'll explain," Lucy interjected. "We saw Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail, who was one of my comrades that supposedly betrayed me. He saw us, and Fairy Tail is probably looking for us even more. There," She flopped down on the couch.

"That's what you're so worked up about? Fire mages can't find us that easily!" Chikuyu laughed.

"Yeah, if he wasn't the dragon slayer raised by Igneel!" Everyone gasped.

"Oh, that's him?" Mirai gasped. Silence filled the room, until a sharp gasp came from the couch.

"Everyone!" Lucy shouted. "We're participating in the Grand Magic Games!"

"Wait wait wait wait wait: WHAT?!" Akiyo shouted.

"Dragon's Temptation* is going to be in it. It might be a way to draw us out, but we have to stop them."

"I WANNA GO!" I shouted. Kanu, Akiyo, Mirai, and Aphrodite raised their hands with me. Lucy sighed.

"Fine. Luna , Kanu. Aphrodite, Akiyo, and Mirai are the members, with Chikuyu as backup. We've got three months to train, so let's move it!"

 _Me: Sorry, I know this chapter is very short, but I'm running on a writer's block here. But here are some explanations._

 _Wendy: Starry is Luna's nickname._

 _Lucy: Dragon's Temptation is the name of the evil guild._

 _Me: And here are the profiles!(Lucy is 22 by the way)_

 _Name: Luna_

 _Son/Daughter of: Celestia the Celestial Dragon_

 _Gender: Female_

 _Age: 22_

 _Name: Orochi_

 _Son/Daughter of: Python the Poison Dragon_

 _Gender:Female_

 _Age: 22_

 _Name: Kanu_

 _Son/Daughter of: Delta the Water Dragon_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Age: 23_

 _Name: Akiyo_

 _Son/Daughter of: Hyoga the Ice Dragon_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Age: 23_

 _Name: Aphrodite_

 _Son/Daughter of: Helen the God/ Goddess Dragon_

 _Gender: Female_

 _Age: 23_

 _Name: Chikuyu_

 _Son/Daughter of: Juniper the Earth Dragon_

 _Gender: Female_

 _Age: 22_

 _Name: Mirai_

 _Son/Daughter of: Flash the Lightning Dragon_

 _Gender: Female_

 _Age: 23_

 _Me: And that's all! Sorry for the short chappie! I'll make a longer one, I promise!_

 _Everyone: Until next time!_


	14. Chapter 12

_Me: OH MY GOD! I am so sorry I haven't updated in awhile! I've been really busy with school, homework, holidays, The Winter Orchestra Concert, ect. I know they sound like excuses, but really, I've been trying. Anyway, here is the new chapter! Sorry if the chappy is too short._

 _~Previously on Dragon Scales~_

" _Dragon's Temptation* is going to be in it. It might be a way to draw us out, but we have to stop them."_

" _I WANNA GO!" I shouted. Kanu, Akiyo, Mirai, and Aphrodite raised their hands with me. Lucy sighed._

" _Fine. Luna , Kanu. Aphrodite, Akiyo, and Mirai are the members, with Chikuyu as backup. We've got three months to train, so let's move it!"_

~Narrator´s POV~

"Welcome to another year of the Grand Magic Games! This year, we'll have two new guilds participating, Dragon Scales and Dragon's Temptation! But only if they make it through the preliminary round! Once the hotels go up, you must go down into the underground maze, going through the traps and guilds, in order to find the right path that leads to the stadium! Good luck!" Natsu's eyes widened, hearing that Lucy was participating along with her guild. The hotels started moving, though, knocking Natsu out of his "cool thinking stance." Lucy and the other dragons, though, didn't faze at all. Cause they're actual dragons.

"Remember, everyone. You must not show your true dragon magic unless the enemy is too powerful with your restrained magic. Only then take off the charms. But never take off the charm at the Grand Magic Games." The hotel halted to a stop, and Lucy turned around, facing the stairs. "Now, everyone, go and win the games!"

"Yeah!" They all cheered, running down the stairs.

Each twist and turn made the game confusing, even with the dragon's sense of smell. Because it was underground, it was harder to see where the stadium was. Suddenly, the maze lurched forward, making everyone collapse.

"Oh, and everyone, I forgot to add that every 20 minutes, the true path to the stadium will change," The pumpkin giggled. Everyone's jaw dropped. "So, for example, if you are on the wrong path, and the paths change, you have a chance to be on the right path!"

"Ugh! Darn this pumpkin!" Akiyo groaned. They continued this for a good 20 minutes, and the paths switched again.

"Wait… what if… we put perfume on the paths we've been on, and compare it to the scent of the stadium, and see if it's turned into the right path(Sorry, but that's the best and craziest solutoin I could come up with)?" Aphrodite suggested. They looked at her.

"Oh my gosh!" Luna shrieked. "Why didn't we think of this before?!" They summoned a bottle of perfume(curtsy of Aphrodite) and sprayed each path, and eventually got to the stadium.

"Ooh! Seems like one of the new guilds is the first to be here!" The pumpkin watched as the other guilds. Once they all arrived, they went into their halls and waited to be called.

"Hi, everyone! We have eight guilds today that made it through!" The people cheered. "We will be calling each one by the earliest ones. First one to get here was Dragon Scales!" All the members playing went up one stage, along with Lucy in a black cloak. They all waved, except Lucy, who stared at a certain hallway.

"Second, our other new guild, Dragon's Temptation!" Seven people, including the master and backup, stepped out of the hallway Lucy was staring at. The pumpkin continued to announce the race winners, but the two guild masters weren't listening. Lucy glared endlessly at the man in the black cloak, and the man continued to stare at her with a sickening smile.

"Well, well, well," The man called. "If it isn't Little Lucy," He sneered. Natsu's head shot towards them, hearing Lucy's name.

"Hello, Lucas," she replied, coldly and swiftly. "How are you doing these days? Horrible, I hope."

"Aw," her cried sarcastically. "Why would my _dear sister_ want me to suffer?" The two continued to glare at each other, the flames of hate licking the air.

 _Me: And that's a wrap!_

 _Wendy: Most of you might not have noticed, but in the earlier chapters the guild was called Dragon Blood instead of Dragon's Temptation._

 _Erza: So, being the stupid idiot Author-san is, she decided this: Dragon's Temptation would be the name Fiore knows them as, while Dragon Blood is their real name. You know, cause Dragon Blood sounds to violent._

 _Me: WHY ERZA?! WHY YOU SPEAK OF ME SO MEAN?! *continues to blubber unknown words*_

 _Lucy:*sweat drops* Well, everyone please try to review and fav/follow the story and author!_

 _Everyone: HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!_


	15. Chapter 13

_Me: OHMIGOD! I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE THREE MONTHS! I'VE BEEN STRUGGLING WITH GRADES, GETTING INTO NJHS, UIL, SOLO AND ENSEMBLE, AND WRITERS' BLOCK! I"M AM SO SORRY FOR STRUGGLING SO MUCH!_

 _Lucy: Yeah, she's_ really _struggling. She's already planned out who's going to die in the en-_

 _Me: *Covers mouth* Hush, Lucy! You're spoiling!_

 _Lucy: Hmph!_

 _Me: Also, just so you guys won't be confused, let's just say the seven years thing already happened, and Lisanna came only after a year after they make a comeback. Tartaros hasn't happened yet, either. Sorry. I just now realized the time difference, and have to confirm this. If you guys want to know the ages, just take their age from after the 7 years and add 6. And back to the story!_

 _~Previously on Dragon Scales~_

" _Well, well, well," The man called. "If it isn't Little Lucy," He sneered. Natsu's head shot towards them, hearing Lucy's name._

" _Hello, Lucas," she replied, coldly and swiftly. "How are you doing these days? Horrible, I hope."_

" _Aw," her cried sarcastically. "Why would my dear sister want me to suffer?" The two continued to glare at each other, the flames of hate licking the air._

~Lucy's POV~

"Hello, everyone, and welcome to the first day of the Grand Magic Games!" The crowd cheered as Chapati Rola(He's the dude with the big head and small face) announced. "I'm your emcee(host), Chapati Rola! Next to me, we have the former Council member, Yajima! He will be providing commentary on the games. And today, our special guest is Lahar!" Everyone cheered.

"It's nice to be here, everyone! I hope to see some intense fighting today!" Lahar smirked.

"Yes, letś hope this year's games are exciting too!" Yajima agreed.

"Now, let's introduce the winners of the maze! First, we have out number one winner, one of our newest and one of the most mysterious guilds in Fiore, Dragon Scales!" The crowd gasped and cheered as we stepped out in our black cloaks. "Next up, we have Dragon's Temptation!" They also stepped out, in their "mysterious" black cloaks.

I took a glance at Lucas, but immediately looked forward. He had that shit-eating grin on his face. I remember what Celestia told me.

 _Flashback_

" _Lucy,"Celestia called from the classroom. Her head popped from behind the door frame. I quickly bowed my head at the teacher and rushed out._

" _Yes?" I asked._

" _Lucy, you will be graduating soon, and you will have to go back to Earthland. I need to tell you a couple of things." She started to walk. "There is a guild that is threatening the world's safety. Dragon Blood is a group of rogue dragons that decided to follow Acnologia, and wanted to wreak havoc. They have been waiting for this chance to strike. I want you to be careful, and take them down." I nodded._

" _Do you know who the leader is? Is it Acnologia?" I asked. Celestia looked down, and took a deep breath._

" _Lucas."_

" _Who?"_

" _Your older brother." I stared at her. "He was supposed to be crowned, but his bloodlust was just too much. We decided to ban him from the dragon world, but he teamed up with Acnologia and created Dragon Blood. Of course, we sent you away to keep you safe. And…," She hesitated again. "And he was the one that killed your mother."_

" _What?!" I screamed. I looked at her for confirmation, but she refused to look at me._

" _Your brother hated your mother, because she had agreed to ban him from the dragon world. He had also tried to kill you, but failed because of a charm your mother gave you." She tapped my forehead, and a star came out. It was slightly battered around the edges, but it still shone brightly, almost blinding me. I gasped._

" _What… what is this?" I looked at the star. I could almost see the memories of my entire life flash through it._

" _This is the charm your mother gave you. It will protect you." She moved her arm, and the star went back into my forehead. She walked away, her blonde hair swishing in the air. I was in too much shock to stop her._

 _End of flashback_

"Now, let's get ready for the first day of the games!" The crowd cheered. "Let's get one team member from each guild to come down!" I glanced at my members. Luna's arm shot up in the air, her excitement radiating through the air.

I sighed. "Luna, you can go." She screamed in excitement. She immediately rushed down to the hall, and got ready to step out into the arena. The lacrima crystals shot out projections of each member from the guild.

"We have Luna from Dragon Scales! Yukino from Sabertooth! Lyon from Lamia Scale! Hibiki from Blue Pegasus!Kagura from Mermaid Heel! Warcry from Quatro Cerberus! Erza from Fairy Tail! And Ayuna from Dragon's Temptation!" I spared a glance at Ayuna, as her hair flickered red for a moment, but soon turing into brown again( I will give the members of the guild at the bottom).

"Let's start our game for today! It is called Ōi-yaki(Japanese for Dodge and Hit), and what each player has to do is dodge each obstacle, jump from each floating platform, and get onto their _moving_ platform with their guild mark on it. Once so, they will need to take the arrows they were given in the beginning of the game and shoot the targets. If you miss, you can try again until you have used up all your arrows. Once you hit a target, you will be sent to another platform randomly. Your arrow quiver will be refilled with 7 arrows, half of the amount you get the first time, along with the amount of arrows. But, if you lose the arrows while avoiding the obstacles, you are eliminated. You are also not allowed to use your own arrows. If you get on the wrong platform, you are also eliminated. If you are hit by an obstacle and fall off the floating platforms, you are eliminated. You have a total of 20 minutes to get a target. Now, let's get started!" The members stepped onto the lacrima, and they disappeared in a flash of light. They appeared onto the screens.

"Now, let the fight begin!"

 _Me: Yeah, I'mma leave y'all on a cliffhanger. Again. And like I said, here are the profiles of the members in Dragon('s) Blood/ Temptation!_

 _Name: Ayuna_

 _Post: Player in GMG_

 _Dragon: Blood Dragon_

 _Gender: Female_

 _Name: Mizuki_

 _Post: Player in GMG_

 _Dragon: Moon Dragon_

 _Gender: Female_

 _Name: Tomohiro_

 _Post: Player in GMG_

 _Dragon: Knowledge Dragon_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Name: Akki_

 _Post: Player in GMG_

 _Dragon: Demon Dragon_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Name: Takeo_

 _Post: Player in GMG_

 _Dragon: Warrior Dragon_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Name: Kukiko_

 _Post: Backup Player in GMG_

 _Dragon: Snow Dragon_

 _Gender: Female_

 _Name: Katsu_

 _Post: Member_

 _Dragon: Victory Dragon_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Name: Akumu_

 _Post: Member_

 _Dragon: Nightmare Dragon_

 _Gender: Female_

 _Name: Lucas Heartfilia_

 _Post: Co-master_

 _Dragon: Exiled prince of Dragon Realm_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Name: Acnologia_

 _Post: Leader_

 _Dragon: Dragon of Apocalypse_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Lucy: Yes, my brother is only the co-master. He is the substitute master when the master is gone, and is known as the master in the games._

 _Me: Again, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a very long time. I will try my best to quickly write as many chapters as I can, and post them. Anyway, gotta go! See y'all next time!_


	16. Chapter 14

_~Previously on Dragon Scales~_

" _Let's start our game for today! It is called Ōi-yaki(Japanese for Dodge and Hit), and what each player has to do is dodge each obstacle, jump from each floating platform, and get onto their moving platform with their guild mark on it. Once so, they will need to take the arrows they were given in the beginning of the game and shoot the targets. If you miss, you can try again until you have used up all your arrows. Once you hit a target, you will be sent to another platform randomly. Your arrow quiver will be refilled with 7 arrows, half of the amount you get the first time, along with the amount of arrows. But, if you lose the arrows while avoiding the obstacles, you are eliminated. You are also not allowed to use your own arrows. If you get on the wrong platform, you are also eliminated. If you are hit by an obstacle and fall off the floating platforms, you are eliminated. You have a total of 20 minutes to get a target. Now, let's get started!" The members stepped onto the lacrima, and they disappeared in a flash of light. They appeared onto the screens._

" _Now, let the fight begin!"_

~Narrator's POV~

Luna opened her eyes, as she looked in shock at the large area in front of her eyes. There were floating platforms everywhere, and in different areas there were 8 different platforms that had each guild's guild mark. In front of each of the platforms was a target about 5 meters away. The targets slightly swayed from side to side.

"3, 2, 1, START!" The speakers screamed. Luna immediately started by quickly jumping from platform to platform.

"Wow, look at Luna from Dragon Scales! Even without magic, she's jumping from platform to platform! Fufufu, but how will she deal with these obstacles?" Almost immediately, a huge gust of wind threatened to blow her off the platform. With a short shriek, she slipped off, but shifted mid-air to land on the platform beneath her. The crowd cheered as she continued her route, dodging more obstacles like flying swords, random fire spells, and… floating animals? She looked at the floating cow in confusion, but shrugged and continued on.

"Wow! Look at Erza Scarlet from Fairy Tail! No wonder she's called Titania the Queen of the Fairies!" Erza was switching from armor to armor, but instead of dodging the attacks, sent them towards the other players. Luna glared at Erza as she did a glamorous jump over a huge block of ice, which knocked over Ayuna. She automatically regained her balance, and jumped onto the platform above hers after she threw herself from over the edge of the other platform. People whistled as Ayuna landed on the platform with her arms up in the air. She had a tremendous smirk blooming onto her face.

"Ayuna! Pay attention!" A voice echoed through her head. She rolled her eyes and continued jumping. Erza, Ayuna, and Luna all arrived at their platforms.

"Ayuna, Luna, and Erza has arrived at the targets!" Luna notched her bow with an arrow, and aimed. She let go, along with a little celestial magic, to ensure it hits the target. It shot right into the middle. Erza changed into her Giant armor, and instead of using the bow, she threw the the arrow. It also hit a bullseye. Ayuna used her blood magic and created a reddish colored bow(People don't know she uses Blood Dragon magic, or that they're litteral dragons). She held the bow and arrow up with her magic, and commanded it to shoot. It again hit a bullseye. The crowd cheered as Ayuna, Luna, and Erza once again disappeared to another platform. Soon after, Lyon and Yukino arrived. Lyon had gotten it on his first try, but Yukino tried a couple of times, and finally hit it on the 5th try. Kagura and Hibiki arrived, but Kagura took her sheath and knocked Hibiki off the platforms.

"AAAAAHHHH!" He screamed as he fell. There was a loud, and a speaker came to life.

"Hibiki of Blue Pegasus. Eliminated: 8th place, 0 points," It announced. Kagura let herself smirk, and aimed to hit the target.

Warcry finally made it to the target, and aimed. He missed multiple until his 10th try.

"Now, let's make this game a little harder, shall we?" The platforms stopped moving for a moment, and instead they started turning upside down and back, and even moving in fast circles. Luna, Erza, Ayuna, and Kagura looked indifferent. The others looked slightly nervous, but determined to win. Warcry jumped onto the first one, and climbed up. He prepared to jump onto the next one when it flipped over. He looked down, stayed upside down for a moment, before screaming on his was to the pitch black darkness.

"Warcry of Quatro Cerberus. Eliminated: 7th place, 1 point." Yukino then tried. She held onto the edge, and it also turned upside down. She shrieked, but held on. The platform, seemingly alive and stubborn, stayed upside down and swung itself in circles. That sadly knocked Yukino off.

"Yukino of Sabertooth. Eliminated: 6th place, 2 points." The speaker turned off again.

Kagura and Lyon aimed for the same platform, and they started a fight on that platform. It seemed angry, and tried to knock them off. Then, Lyon aimed a punch for her face. She grabbed his arm and threw him off. But at the last moment, he grabbed her hand and pulled her down with him. They both continued to fight even as they fell down.

"Lyon of Lamia Scale. Eliminated: 5th place, 3 points. Kagura of Mermaid Heel. Eliminated: 4th place, 4 points."

"Guess it's just us three." Ayuna's elegant voice startled the two. Who would've knew her voice was so silky!

"Yeah. Just us three," Luna gave a forced smile. They all jump forward.

~15 minutes later~

"Five seconds left!" The crowd was on the edge of the seats. Currently, Luna and Erza were in the lead, with Ayuna one point behind. Ayuna had gotten caught by one oh the flying monsters, and was currently battling it. Luna and Erza both had their arrows in a bow. Erza shot it, and it hit bullseye. But suddenly, Luna pulled another arrow out, and shot them both at the same time. They both hit bullseye! The crowd gasped wondering if that was allowed. Mato stared for a moment, before shrugging.

"Annnnnnnd time's up!" Mato raised his hands, and the three were transported back. "Ayuna of Dragon's Temptation got 3rd place, with 6 points! Erza of Fairy Tail gets 2nd place, with 8 points! And Luna of Dragon Scales gets 1st place, with 10 points!" Luna shot a smile at her guild, and Lucy gave a small smile back.

1: Dragon Scales; 10 points

2: Fairy Tail; 8 points

3: Dragon's Temptation; 6 points

4: Mermaid Heel; 4 points

5: Lamia Scales; 3 points

6: Sabertooth; 2 points

7: Quatro Cerberus; 1 point

8: Blue Pegasus; 0 points

 _Me: And that's a wrap!_

 _Lucy: Just so you know, Sabertooth already has Sting as their new guild master, so Yukino won't get hurt for losing._

 _Me: Anyway, I'll try to update more often. I'll type everyday after school, but I won't on weekends, you know, breaks._

 _Everyone: See you next time!_


	17. Chapter 15

_Me: Yo! How y'all doin'! Good? Good! Anywho, guess what? It's already been a year since I've made this! I know I haven't updates in awhile. I have a bunch of excuses though. NJHS Induction Ceremony, which I just got inducted, orchestra stuff, homework, STAAR, keeping up with my grades, etc… so yeah. On to the story!_

 _~Previously on Dragon Scales with Juvia and Gray~_

 _~Gray's POV~_

 _I watched as Juvia walk to Levy, asking her to go on a mission with her. Gajeel joined, and they went to Mira to get it approved._

" _Hey guys!" I yelled. I ran over._

" _Yes, Gray?" Juvia asked._

" _Erm, can I go too?" They looked at each other._

" _Um, sorry no," Juvia muttered, and walked away._

" _Can… can I at least talk to you for a second?" I pleaded. She finally agreed, and we walked out._

" _What does Gray want with Juvia?" I scratched my head._

" _Well, I'm kinda irritated. You don't call me Gray-sama anymore, and you pretty much ignore me all the time. How come?" Her eyes flamed up._

" _How come? HOW COME?! YOU WERE THE ONE THAT ALSO KICKED LUCY OUT, AND BECAUSE OF THAT, SHE LEFT! Juvia doesn't want to see you anymore," She walked away, joining Levy and Gajeel, then left for the job. I fell to my knees. I really did realize my feelings, Lucy. But like how I always rejected her, she did the same to me. I chuckled quietly. I guess I deserved that._

 _~Juvia's POV~_

 _(Just saying, I'm going to first POV for her thoughts, but third when talking. For the rest of this fanfic.)_

 _When I walked away, my heart hurt. He does miss me, but he hurt Lucy. I shouldn't forgive him._

~Juvia's POV~

It was the day of the preliminary round, and there were nine hours before it. Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy and Mira were participating, and I was backup.

"Juvia!" I turned to see Gray~sa- I mean, Gray. He gave me a bouquet of blue and white flowers. I stared at him. Every since that incident five years ago, he had been trying to woo me. Every time he tries, my heart continues to beat faster for him, but then I remember he hurt Lucy. I could not love him. I promised that I would not love him until Lucy came back. My hands unconsciously went to grab the flowers, but then someone else called my name.

"Juvia~chan!" Lyon called. We've been getting close these days, and I've noticed he was really nice. But he can't compare to Gray~sa- Juvia! Stop! He hurt Lucy! You promised yourself and Lucy that you would not love him!

" _But she is, isn't she? She was in another world at that time, but now she's back on Earthland, right?"_ I scolded at my inner consciousness.

"No, I mean back in the guild(This is a convo in her mind btw), you idiot!"

" _Whatever you say, Juvia~!"_ She left my mind as my focus returned to Lyon.

"How is Lyon~san doing these days?" I asked, trying my best not to look at Gray. His bangs covered his eyes, making it impossible to see what emotion was being held in them.

"Why, thank you for asking! I've been doing good! How about you?" He had met Meredy, and had fallen in love with her. He knew that Gray had finally realized his feelings for me, and no matter how much I refused his help, he decided to help Gray by making him "jealous," as I quote. Of course, Gray doesn't know that Lyon and Meredy are dating. Meredy also knows the plan, so she's okay with him pretending to flirt with me.

"Juvia is doing fine. She is backup for Fairy Tail's team." Suddenly, I was pulled back. I looked up to see myself in Gray~sa- Gray's arms. He looked like he was about to kill Lyon.

"What are you doing?!" He screamed at him. I cringed as people whispered and glanced at us. One even made a snide comment about me being some type… coughslutcough… being fought over. Gray and Lyon glared at that person, who shrank in fear, and bolted. They glared back at each other, when Lyon let out a sly smirk.

"What? Jealous?" He sneered.

"Yeah, I am. Problem?" He sneered back. Lyon looked shocked. He didn't know Gray changed so much that he would openly admit his feelings. He had only visited the guild a few times. At those times, Gray was either making or buying something for me, or on a job to buy that something for me. He's almost like me back then, when I was still obsessed with him.

" _Aren't you still?_ " I mentally glared at my sub-consciousness.

"Shut up," I told her. I pulled away from Gray. He just stared at me, and I had to look away. Lyon glanced between us, eyebrows scrunched in confusion. His face basically said "What-the-fudge-is-going-on-where-is-my-ship?" I swear he is becoming Mira right now.

"Lyon." Gray stalked up to him, and grabbed him from the front of his shirt. "Juvia is mine. Don't you dare take her away from me." He gave a long, menacing growl afterwards. Lyon smirked. Gray might've thought that it was a smirk saying that he didn't care, but that smirk was known to me as the "yas-he-got-jealous" smirk. I groaned.

"Lyon~san, could you please leave? Juvia needs to go somewhere for a moment." After making up the lame excuse, I scurried away. After getting away and back to the hotel, I entered my room and slammed the door.

"Oh my God. Juvia almost didn't make it there. Juvia probably would've died if she didn't escape," I murmured to myself. Too bad Gray is staying the same hotel.

~Timeskip: Midnight~

"Welcome to another year of the Grand Magic Games! This year, we'll have two new guilds participating, Dragon Scales and Dragon's Temptation! But only if they make it through the preliminary round! Once the hotels go up, you must go down into the underground maze, going through the traps and guilds, in order to find the right path that leads to the stadium! Good luck!" I watched as the team went up from the hotel in the air, and was whisked away into the maze. I looked at the other guilds who were going inside, and I turned to look at the hotel next to us. A person in a black cloak was standing there. Probably the guild master. She lifted her hand up, putting it on her head. On her hand was a Chinese dragon shaped into a circle, while eating its tail.

"Dragon Scales?!" The girl tensed up, looking in my direction. From the looks of it, she also gasped, and something glowed in her hand. She whispered something into it, and it flew out of her hand.

It was a blue dragon that was translucent, and it landed on my shoulder.

"Meet me outside the stadium." It dispersed afterwards. I got lost in thought. Who could it be? I immediately sped past the others, throwing on a coat. They looked at me, confused, but I shouted a "I'll explain later!" and ran out the door.

I arrived outside the stadium, and looked around for a person in a black cloak. After a minute or so, I saw the figure in black.

"Who are you? Are you the guild master of Dragon Scales?" They turned and gave me a long, hard stare.

"How are you and Gray going?" The person asked me. From the sound of their voice it seemed to be a girl.

"What do you mean? Gray Fullbuster?" I glared at her. "Please don't say that revolting-" I gulped the lie down, "name in front of Juvia. He hurt Lucy. Juvia will never forgive him." The woman laughed.

"Wow, I did not think that you would hate him. I thought you might've taken the chance to be with Gray. I did not come back just to see this happen." She lifted her hood, and I gasped. It was Lucy, but she looked a lot different. She had dragon wings around her eyes, and her hair was a purple ombre. The purple looked as if it had been washed out, though. Her eyes looked more slitted, almost like the dragon slayers.

"Lucy!" I gasped, and ran over to her. I jumped and hugged her, which she gladly took in. "Lucy! Where have you been this entire time?!"

"Chill out, Juvia. I think the better question is-" She inhaled deeply, "WHY THE HECK ARE YOU AND GRAY NOT TOGETHER YET?! I DID NOT COME BACK TO EARTHLAND JUST TO SEE THAT GRUVIA HAS NOT SAILED YET SO WHY ARE YOU TWO NOT TOGETHER?!" I cringed at her loud voice.

"Juvia will explain, she will explain." We sat down on a bench, and I explained to her how after she left, I told him that he was a horrible person, and he had been continuously trying to woo me, and how Lyon had made that plan to make Gray jealous. She sighed, and looked at me.

"Juvia. I'm back so you love him again. And this time, I will help you two get together."

 _Me: And that's it for today! You know when I was typing "Please don't say that revolting name in front of me"? I was actually going to type "Please don't utter that horrid name in my presence."_

 _Sister: Oh, Romeo, Romeo, where thou art Romeo?_

 _Me: My sister has to remember at least 100 lines from Romeo and Juliet, so she recites it out loud while walking around the house. Aaaaaand apparently it's_ really _rubbing off of me. Lucy tell the readers._

 _Lucy: No! You tell them yourself!_

 _Me: I'll pay you 10,000 jewels. *hold out the money*_

 _Lucy:*glare, but takes money* Please favorite and follow this fanfic!_


	18. VERY IMPORTANT! - Author's Note

Hi guys, this is the author. I might not be able to update over the summer. I will be going to my mom's hometown in Macao, China. I will be going out constantly, and may not have time to update. I will try to type on the plane. I will be riding a total amount of around 19 hours on a plane traveling from TX to China. I will try my best, but I will be very busy this summer, so I apologize in advance if I can't update a lot(Even though I already haven't been updating).

Thank you for those who took the time to read this, I appreciate all the support you all have given me. Have a great summer everyone!


End file.
